Sarange Noona
by Array' ryeowook always
Summary: chap13 update END.. our love, semua pasti indah pada waktunya bukan? summary gag jelas, cek sendiri.. *bow*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sarange Noona

Author : Array'ryeowook Always

Rated : T

Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Ahra, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun

Disclamer : mereka milik mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama, tapi cerita ini adalah imajenasi saya...

Don't bash my pair please,...

Summary : Semua kebahagiaan yang ku susun bertahun lamanya runtuh dalam detik ini juga... hyungg... benarkah orang itu hyungku... ?

Typo: bertebaran dimana-mana mohon maklum

Array'ryeowook always

Ryeowook POV

Kutengadahkan tanganku keluar jendela mobil, "hujan... "itulah satu kata yang kuucap ketika kurasakan rintik-rintik air perlahan membasahi jemariku. Lekas kupandangi jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku,aku tersenyum _ sudah jam tiga,waktunya_ _Ahra noona pulang _ ... gumanku dalam hati, setelah memandang sekeliling lekas ku menerobos hujan yang tak terlalu deras itu, memayungi kepalaku dengan tas kulit hitamku... (reader: menuju kemana?) tentu saja ke ruang musik bukankah Ahra noona selalu disana.

Ehm... ngomong-ngomong apakah aku belum memperkenalkan diri? (reader:kurasa sudah terlambat)ayolah kawan-kawan lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali *evil smirk* lanjut namaku **Kim Ryeowook** mahasiswa semester lima fakultas music universitas Inha, dan Ahra noona dia bukan saudara perempuanku,tepat'nya dia adalah kakak sahabatku **Cho Kyuhyun **garis bawahi teman teman... aku memanggilnya begitu karna dia lebih dewasa...

Setelah lama berjalan sambil ngobrol dengan kalian, akhirnya kusampai di depan ruang music, sesuai dugaanku, pintunya tak tertutup rapat, akupun mengintip Ahra noona, err... mengagumi lebih tepatnya,terus ku amati Ahra noona yang bermain biola,terlihat serius, entah lagu apa yang di mainkannya sekilas mirip _OST meteor garden woming pai _ bener gag tulisan'nya (ditendang hua zhe lei).Dan lihatlah kawan-kawan betapa cantiknya Ahra noona, kulitnya putih mulus, dengan balutan dress putih selutut,rambutnya coklat panjang,tampak bergelombang di bagian bawahnya, hidungnya mancung dengan bibir plum yang natural, dan jangan lupakan matanya, matanya yang telah menjeratku kedunianya... mencintainya? Its right...

"Ryeowook-ah...!"panggilan Ahra noona membuyarkan imajenasiku,gawat apakah tadi dia melihatku memperhatikannya? Oh Tuhan jangan,aku pun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa,

"noona kau sudah selesai rupanya?"tanyaku sekenanya,memang sejak kapan ia selesai

"sudah, Kid memang sedang apa kau disini? Hari ini tidak ada kuliah kan?"

"itu noona... Kyuhyun-ah sedang sibuk, jadi dia minta tolong padaku untuk menjemput noona"

"sibuk apa? Bermain games?"ucapnya sembari tersenyum,membuatku salah tingkah, aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"noona sebenarnya gege yang mengajaknya..."

"sudahlah apapun itu dia sudah mengingkari janjinya padaku,dan seperti biasa kaulah yang jadi tumbalnya"ucapnya,lekas ditariknya tanganku menyusuri koridor kelas,ohhh noona tahukah kau bahwa kali ini kau membuat jantungku berdetak 2x lebih cepat...

Array'ryeowook always

Selama di perjalanan,aku terus mencuri pandang dengan noona,mengamatinya yang sedang berkutat dengan puluhan surat tanpa nama,terkadang ia tersenyum senang,terlihat sedih ataupun menggerutu,jelas terlihat surat itu cukup menyita perhatiannya,... dan itulah yang membuatku senang.

"noona,apa kau masih penasaran dengan pengirimnya?"tanyaku,kulihat dia mengangguk sambil terus membaca,

"tentu saja Kid,ini adalah surat ke 998 yang dia kirimkan padaku selama 4tahun terakhir, apa dia tidak lelah, tidak mau menemuiku... dan lagi, dia seperti stalker,dia tahu kapan aku sedih,senang dan ada masalah..."

"mungkin... dia... adalah orang yang mengenalmu noona..."ucapku hati-hati, kurasakan manik matanya menatapku,seolah mencari penjelasan

"Kau tahu sesuatu?"tatapannya semakin lekat,membuatku salah tingkah,"ani,itu hanya perkiraanku saja,"kilahku kembali kutatap jalanan yang masih di selimuti mendung, sekedar menetralkan detak jantungku.

"kau tahu Ryeowookie,aku sangat takut dengan kata-katamu,aku tak begitu dekat dengan laki-laki selain kau, kyuhyun dan teman-teman kalian,dan aku sungguh tak ingin kalian menyukaiku ,terlebih kau..."ucapnya gusar,aku mengerem tiba-tiba,seperti terhujam ribuan pisau, perih... kulihat noona memegangi keningnya, apa ia terbentur?

"noona gwencanna? Kau tak apa?"tanyaku panik, kusingkirkan poni yang menutupi keningnya.

"sudahlah,aku tidak apa-apa,"ucapnya menjauhkan tanganku,"kenapa menghentikan mobil tiba-tiba?"tanyanya lagi,dan kembali ku pamerkan wajahku yang innocent ini...

"mian noona,ada kubangan..."  
"ohh,...'Ryeowookie,pelipismu berdarah"ucapnya panik,lekas diambilnya tissue dan membersihkan lukaku,mencari plester dan menempelkannya,terus kuamati sepasang matanya yang kini begitu dekat denganku,mata yang menjeratku sekaligus memperhatikan ku.

"noona,apa kau menyayangiku...?"ucapku lirih,sekilas ia tertegun kemudian tersenyum padaku...

To be continued

mian bila jelek kawan,saran dan kritik sangat saya perlukan " gomowo :) "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
"noona apa kau menyayangiku...?"ucapku lirih,sekilas ia tertegun kemudian tersenyum padaku...

Chapter 2  
Sarenge Noona

"tentu saja kid,aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Kyuhyun,kalian berdua adalah dongsaeng terbaikku,kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"ucapnya setelah selesai menempelkan plester,aku tercekat. _Haruskah ku katakan yang sebenarnya? Akh,tidak, belum saatnya_ gumanku dalam hati.

"ah,ani... aku jadi berfikir,noona jarang sekali dekat dengan laki-laki apa karna noona menyukaiku hahaha..."gurauku asal,kulancarkan wink eyesku sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana dan terbukti

"ya' kid...! apa yang kau bicarakan?"dijitaknya kepalaku gemas,kupegangi kepalaku sambil tertawa lepas

"noona... sakittt,,,"

"salah sendiri,ayooo cepat jalan aku sudah tak sabar ingin menghukum kyuhyun..."ucapnya bersemangat,inilah noona yang kusukai,lekas ku kemudikan lagi mobilku,menyusuri gerimis yang semakin memilukan hatiku... _author lebayyyyy_

Array'ryeowook always

Dengan gontai ku menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua,kamarku... kuabaikan panggilan orang tuaku, akh,aku benar tak bisa berfikir jernih. Perkataan noona hari ini benar-benar menjadi penolakan besar untukku, _haruskah ku mundur?_ Bahkan aku belum perang sama sekali "akh..." geramku, kulemparkan tasku asal,langsung membaringkan tubuhku di ... itulah yang kurasa kutenggelamkan wajahku di balik selimut tebal

Mianne my love my love my love  
Doraseoneun neoreul bomyeo sarangi geodheogadeon

Kudengar handphone berbunyi,terlihat nama nangkring disana "ya' **Cho Kyuhyun **untuk apa disaat seperti ini kau menelponku?" dengan kasar kuraih telponku "ne, kyuhyun-ah wae?"

"ketus banget, kesambar setan lo?"cerocos'nya "Ryeowook-ah bagaimana kencanmu dengan noo...naaa?"guraunya,aku tersenyum miris,kalian mau tahu kenapa si evil berkata begitu,yach jawabnya singkat, itu karna dia adalah satu-satunya yang merestui kami,katanya dengan jadian dengan noona maka **dengan sangat terpaksa, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidup, dia akan memanggilku hyung**.hyungg kawan-kawan... lanjut.

"kyuhyun-ah,sepertinya noona menolakku.."ucapku lemas

"wae?apakah kau sudah menyatakan cinta padanya?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSP

"belum,hanya saja... dia bilang sangat takut bila aku orang yang selama ini mengirimkan surat padanya..."

"ya' jangan berfikir macam-macam"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"tanyaku, kujambak rambutku frustasi,dia terdiam "kyuhyun-ah... apakah noona sudah memiliki seseorang?"tanyaku asal,kyuhyun terdiam...

"Ryeowook-ah,sebenarnya... 3 tahun yang lalu noona pernah bercerita padaku, dia menyukai salah seorang teman kampusnya,seorang violist, sangat berbakat. Tapi kemudian... dia memutuskan keluar negeri sebelum mereka jadian..."

"jadi... noona masih menunggunya?"tanyaku lemas,kurasa separuh jiwaku benar-benar terbang

"Ryeowook-ah...! jangan berfikir terlalu jauh,kejadian itusudah lama sekali...'noona juga tak pernah mengungkitnya lagi..."jelasnya, ku tetap tak bersemangat

"Kyu-ah,aku ngantuk, sampai ketemu besok..ne,"ucapku lemas,tak kuperdulikan dia menggerutu seperti apa,kubuang handphone ku asal,menenggelamkan wajahku di balik selimut,kini benar terasa airmata membasahi pipiku...

Tok tok tok, ku dengar seseorang mengetuk pintu  
"eoma,aku sudah ngantuk..."  
tok tok tok pintu kembali di ketuk  
"eoma,aku sudah ngantuk dan aku tidak mau makan,teriakku keras,kembali kutenggelamkan wajahku,_kriet..._ kudengar suara pintu terbuka,ku tak perduli, tak bergeming.

"uri ryeowookie,apa sudah tak merindukan hyungmu?"ucapnya,aku tersentak suara itu... lekas ku menolehkan kepalaku, kulihat laki-laki tampan tersenyum kearahku,senyum yang kurindukan. Dia adalah hyungku Kim **Donghae** ada angin apa dia tiba-tiba pulang dari China?"ya' apa kau tak ingin memeluk hyungmu eoh?"ucapnya sakratis,akupun langsung menghambur memeluknya

"hyung... kapan kau pulang?kenapa tidak menelponku?

"aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan...'kau kenapa?" tak lapar? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"ani,aku hanya lelah,"ucapku datar,bukannya aku tak senang hyung pulang tapi semua ini benar-benar membuatku lelah.

Array'ryeowook always

Ryeowook POV  
Bias cahaya memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Akh, sudah pagi rupanya, kuambil bingkai foto yang terpajang dimeja kami berempat. Aku, kyuhyun, donghae hyung dan tentu saja Ahra noona,dia bahkan lebih cantik,fotonya berjejer dengan Donghae hyung,mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Hei apa yang ku pikirkan? Kenapa rasanya sakit,sakit sekali bahkan kini sakit ini rasanya tak hanya pada hatiku,bahkan sudah menyerang paru paruku. Lekas kuberlari menuju wastafel "hoek.."  
aku memuntahkan ... cairan merah pekatkini telah melumuri wastafel,sejenak aku tertegun menetralkan nafaku _apa sudah separah ini?_ Gumanku,terus kupegangi dadaku yang emakin nyeri ini, semakin tak tertahan,aku kembali ke kamar,mencari obat di laci,mengobrak abriknya asal,sampai kudapati sebotol ku telan beberapa pil, entah seperti apa rasanya yang jelas setelahnya... semuanya menjadi gelap.

Donghae POV  
Kubelai rambut coklatnya yang halus,dia masih tertidur, entah sudah berapa lama? Malaikat kecilku belum juga membuka matanya,sesaat dia mulai mengeliat,kupasang senyum terbaikku untuk menyambutnya.

"hyung...!"ucapnya ketika melihatku,"aku kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa,tadi kau hanya pinsan, bagaimana rasanya?"tanyaku khawatir

"sakit.."

"kau harus bertahan ryeowookie...!'kita pasti akan mendapatkan donor untukmu..."ucapku menenangkan,dia hanya mengangguk,jemari mungilnya bergerak mengusap airmataku yang leleh,

"kau cengeng hyung"ucapnya lirih,kucoba tersenyum, kuambil mangkuk bubur di meja nakas mencoba menyuapainya dia menolak

"hei,kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin,ayo buka mulutmu..."ucapku memaksa hingga ia membuka mulutnya,dan kini obat sudah membuatnya lelap kembali,ku naikkan selimutnya dan beranjak keluar

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di pintu kamarnya,sakit itulah yang kurasa ketika kuterbayang yang di katakan dokter pagi itu.

Flashback ON  
"maafkan aku Donghae-ah,tapi... keadaannya sudah sangat parah,aku tidak yakin apakah dia bisa sembuh.."

"omong kosong apa ini... bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang,bahwa adikku bisa selamat...! kenapa mengubah persepsimu begitu saja?"

"hae-ah,maaf tapi itu pendapat dua tahun yang lalu,saat kami berfikir obat-obatan bisa menyembuhkannya,tapi sekarang kondisinya berbeda..."jelasnya,emosiku semakin naik

"apanya yang berbeda,dia masih sehat.. masih bisa pergi ke kampus setiap hari,hang out bersama teman-temannya,pergi les piano..."tubuhku lemas,dia memegang pundakku

"hae-ah,selain seorang dokter aku ini juga pamanmu,aku tidak ingin membohongimu,memberimu harapan palsu,mengatakan ryeowookie baik-baik aja,ketahuilah sistem paru-parunya sudah rusak cepat atau lambat keadaannya akan memburuk..."

"tidak,itu tidak benar,omong kosong...! lakukan sesuatu untuk adikku,lakukan pencangkokkan, transplantasi,atau apapun itu,aku hanya ingin dia sembuh,ku mohon..."tangisku pecah Ryeowookie adalah adikku satu-satunya,dia masih sangat muda untuk menutup hidupnya,paman tak berucap langsung memelukku.

"jika pun transplantasi,kemungkinannya hanya lima persen..."ucapnya ikut menangis,kutatap sepaang mata yang nanar itu,melepas pelukannya...kucengkram kuat kerah bajunya

"berapa lama adikku bertahan?,katakan padaku berapa lama ia akan bertahan...?"ucapku serak

Oema datang melerai kami,"hae-ah lepaskan dia, dia juga pamanmu,dia juga tertekan,aku tak bergeming  
"katakan padaku,ku mohon cepat katakan...!"

"dua bulan.."jawabnya parau,bagai di sambar petir tubuhku lemas seketika.

Flashback OFF  
Dan dipintu ini,aku masih memandangi adikku yang terbaring lemas,perlahan kurasa tangan oema lembut menghapus airmataku,reflek aku memeluknya erat,dia juga wanita rapuh namun selalu berusaha kuat untukku dan ryeowookie.

t o be continued

akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, mian kalau jelek ya...


	3. Chapter 3

Sarange Noona  
Chapter 3

Ryeowook POV  
Ini adalah hari ketiga aku tidak masuk kuliah,rasanya sangat membosankan,tak ada kyuhyun,tak ada Ahra ... perlahan ku tekan tuts tuts pianoku,memainkan satu lagu yang kiranya pas untuk suasana hatiku saat ini. **_One fine spring day-super junior_** , perlahan suarakupun mengalun merdu.

Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose ineyo geudaeye maeireun bom narira mideo  
Aju meon nal, aju meon heunal geudae nareul mannamyeon neul hamkke yeotago yaegi haejwo

Suara merduku kuakhiri,bahkan oemapun ikut bertepuk tangan di ruang ku hampiri dia,memeluknya sesaat,"oema..."ucapku manja,tak ragu-ragu beliau mencubit pipiku yang sedikit chubby. kulihat menu yang meragam,membuat tanganku tak tanggung-tanggung mencicipinya..

"ya' ryeowookie,cuci dulu tanganmu..."gerutu oemaku,aku hanya nyengir ke wastafel

"oema,kenapa hari ini masak banyak sekali,apa mau ada tamu?"tanyaku

"begitulah..."jawabnya ceria...

Ting tong...

"ryeowook-ah,buka pintunya sepertinya mereka sudah datang,"titah oemaku tanpa bertanya babibu,aku pun langsung membuka pintu,alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang datang

"noona..."ucapku kaget,noona langsung menghambur memelukku erat,

"katanya kau sakit,kau sakit apa?"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang"ucapnya cemas,sesekali di tempelkannya punggung tangannya di keningku,rasanya hatiku benar-benar ingin meledak,_apa kau tahu noona di perhatikan seperti ini olehmu membuatku sangat bahagia... _gumanku dalam hati

"ya ryeowook-ah,apa kau tak mempersilahkan tamumu masuk eoh?"cerocos kyuhyun,yah anak ini tidak bisa tidak mengganggu orang sekali saja,aku kan masih ingin manja-manjaan pada noona

"ne'ne,,, noona ayo kita masuk..."lekas kutarik tangan Ahra noona,kulihat kyuhyun memberikan deatglare terbaiknya,peduli amat...*di gampar sparkyu*hehe...

Kami bercanda menuju ruang makan,tapi di dekat tangga tiba-tiba noona menghentikan langkahnya, masih terdiam,karna penasaran kuikuti gerak matanya,aku terpaku ,dua mata saling memandang, aku benar-benar tak tahu yang kurasakan sekarang,cemburu bingung atau apalah namanya,dan apa yang mereka bicarakan dalam tatapan mata itu,kami semua membatu,dan entah kenapa di saat seperti ini kembali terngiang perkataan kyuhyun tempo hari. _Apa sosok itu Donghae hyung?tidak tidak mugkin._ _Aku tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu, Donghae hyung memang seorang violist,dia pergi keluar negri tiga tahun yang lalu tapi bukan berarti dia... bukan_, dan pikiranku terus berputar disitu, sampai kurasakan noona melepaskan tanganku,menghambur ke pelukan Donghae hyung,aku tercekat, mereka menangis,masih dalam pelukan itu...

"kenapa pergi begitu saja?,kenapa kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku?,kenapa selama ini tidak pernah menelponku?'apa kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Pranggg... ini bukan suara barang pecah,tapi anggaplah ini suara hatiku,ini bukan mimpi,juga bukan pemikiranku tapi ini adalah kenyataan yang haru ku terima.**_Wanita yang ku cintai mencintai kakakku sendiri_**. Lelucon macam apa ini?aku benar benar tak sanggup melihat ini, perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku pergi,sejenak kyuhyun memegang pundakku,menatapku dalam sangat khawatir

"na,gwenchanna kyuhyun-ah... aku baik-baik saja..."ucapku pelan,kusingkirkan tangannya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Kemesraan itupun tak berhenti sampai disitu,selama di ruang makanpun,noona lebih banyak bicara dengan hyung dibanding kami,bahkan aku seperti tiada,akh noona tahukah selama ini aku sangat merindukannmu,tapi kenapa setelah di depan mata,sesak ini yang ku coba menahan keruh hatiku,ku paksakan bibirku tersenyum, tapi semakin runtuh pula pertahananku.. ku letakkan sendok dan garpu di atas meja" aku selesai..."ucapku sembari berdiri dan membelakangi mereka

"ya'ryeowook-ah habiskan dulu makananmu,,,"ucap oemaku cemas

"aku sudah kenyang oema,kepalaku pusing,aku tidur sekarang ne,..."ucapku langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarku,tak kuhiraukan lagi panggilan mereka,dengan perasaan yang hancur ku memasuki kamarku,duduk tersandar di pintu, menghapus asal airmata yang bahkan telah tumpah di tangga tadi,ku acak rambutku frustasi,tak ada hal lain yang bisa ku sayup ku dengar suara kyuhyun memanggilku

"ryeowook-ah... gwenchanna?"panggilnya cemas,aku tersenyum getir,ku netralkan suaraku agar tak terdengar parau...

"na gwenchanna kyuhyun-ah'turunlah... katakan pada oema aku sudah tidur..."

"kau yakin?"

"ne..."jawabku singkat,perlahan ku dengar derap kakinya sudah pergi...

Array'ryeowook always

Aku masih setia mematung di balkon kamarku,langit masih tampak gelap,meski perlahan berkas kemerahan sang surya serasa membelah... sudah jam lima pagi. Dan aku masih terjaga hingga saat ini.. hembusan angin semakin merasuk...perlahan kurapatkan jaket dan syal yang melingkar di leherku,bila sudah begini dadaku benar-benar ku kembali ke masuk.. menutup separuh tubuhku dengan selimut. _"gwenchanna Ryeowook-ah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja_..." gumanku menyemangati diri, ku tersenyum miris, kembali ku amati foto kami, noona dan Donghae hyung benar-benar serasi. Mulai saat ini aku mungkin harus menerima kenyataan, bagaimanapun juga, Donghae adalah hyung terbaikku, akupun yakin dia bisa menjaga noona dengan baik, dan Ahra noona, mulai sekarang aku harus belajar melupakanmu, walau tak bisa ku pungkiri aku ingin kau menemaniku di saat-saat terakhir. Kenapa aku bilang yang terakhir, itu karna sebentar lagi aku akan mati bukan...?

Kuambil secarik kertas surat,dan mulai mengukir kata-kata diatasnya,sejujurnya aku malas menulis hari ini hanya ingin melampiaskan isi hati saja. Sesaat kemudian ku letakkan pena,kulipat suratku dan kumasukkan dalam tas, kini ku bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampus.

Normal POV

Laki-laki itu masih sama seperti 4tahun yang lalu, datang di kala sepi dan menyelipkan sepucuk surat untuk gadis yang ia genap ke 999 kalinya ia melakukan itu, mulai dia yang masih berseragam SMU hingga kini menjadi seorang pemuda yang beruah hanya satu yang matanya. Setelah di rasa

to be continued

waktunya balez review...

buat: , 3002marya, N audrey musaena ini ff'nya udah lanjut chingudeul... mian ya kalau jelek

yumiewooki : chingu, pertanyaan'nya ku jawab disini, tapi tenang aja, "miracle is always here"

gomowo :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dentingan piano mengalun merdu di rungan yang cukup luas itu. Kim Ryeowook, laki-laki itu masih tersenyum hari ini, sinar matanya lebih terang walau tertutup poni rambut pirangnya yang sudah mulai lentiknya dengan lincah menari-nari di atas tuts tuts grandpiano putih di ruang musik itu,alunan keindahan karya mozart semakin membahana.. ia terlihat serius,hingga tak menyadari ada sepasang manik mata yang menatapnya intern.

"na...naa...naaa..." ia mengakiri ketukan piano'nya, seorang bertepuk tangan memaksanya untuk menoleh, "nooona..."ucapnya dengan senyum,sang empunya nama yang ternyata adalah Cho Ahra itupun berjalan menghampirinya.

"ya! Kid,permainanmu sudah semakin bagus saja..."ucapnya memegang bahu ryeowook,sedangkan pemiliknya kini sibuk menetralkan jantungnya,berada di dekat noona membuat jantungku tak sehat.

"noona mau apa kemari..?"

"tentu saja mencarimu kid, mainkan copin untukku, ayo kita bermain bersama.."ucap Ahra sembari mengeluarkan biolanya. Ryeowook yang pada awalnya menatap heranpun kini mulai tersenyum dan menggerakkan jemarinya begitu pula dengan Ahra yang mulai memainkan battle lagu apa,(author ngawur... hahahhaa... ketawa ngakak...)bayangin sendiri aja... ini adalah lagu yang bahagia, penuh dengan kekaguman, hingga kerapkali membuat Ryeowook mencuri pandang pada derap langkah Ahra yang seakan menari dibawa lagu...

Array'ryeowook always

Cho Ahra POV

Ku parkir mobilku di halaman depan panti,masih besandar di samping mobil,ku ambil sepucuk surat dari dalam tasku,membuka perlahan dan membacanya,

_Ahra anyong,!_ Itu kata pertama yang selalu kubaca, kata-kata anak kecil yang kurang sopan, sekilas mirip Kyuhyun (di gampar kyuhyun) tapi tidak mungkin kan adikku menulis surat untukku, akupun lanjut membaca.

_Ahra... aku tahu sekarang kau pasti sangat bahagia..._

_Ehm... bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu dengannya? Sudah legakah?_

_Ahra... aku sakittt... apakah aku seorang penakut, mungkin kau memang harus berfikir seperti itu..._

_Ahra... saranghae... sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkannya?_

_Ahra... kau telah menyesatkan hatiku terlalu jauh kedalam hatimu, hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menariknya kembali, maka ku mohon jagalah hati yang tersesat ini... sarange..._

Kulipat kembali surat itu, kenapa terasa sakit, perlahan ku pegangi dadaku, "_Cho Ahra Donghae telah kembali jadi untuk apa kau memikirkan secret admirer itu...?"_ gumanku pada diri sendiri

"eoni...!" terdengar eseorang memanggilku, akupun menoleh, kulihat gadis kecil berlari menghampiriku,aku tersenyum berjongkok di hadapannya, mensejajarkan tinggi kami,

"ini untukmu eoni..." ucapnya menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah padaku, "harum..." aromanya sungguh menenangkan

"Dari siapa ini?"tanyaku

"eoni ingin tahu? Ayo ikut aku,"gadis itu menarik tanganku mengkikutinya, kami menyusuri koridor hingga sampailah kami di suatu aula terbuka, disana sangat ramai, terlihat anak-anak panti berkumpul,ada ibu panti juga, Dan jangan lupakan seorang pemuda tampan yang kini telah menikmati permainan biolanya

Normal POV

"Donghae..." gumannya pelan, perlahan ia berjalan mendekat,menembus orang demi orang,hingga tanpa sadar kini ia disamping ibu panti,sesaat Donghae tersenyum,mengerling nakal padanya, Ahra hanya menunduk malu,

"berminat melakukan battle?"ucap Ibu panti sembari menyerahkan, dia memang paling tahu hati Ahra,Dengan senang hati Ahra menerimanya,perlahan mulai dimainkan biolanya mengalunkan irama jazz yang terdengar riang,namun tetap anggun,tanpa basa basi Donghae pun langsung mengikuti iramanya,perlahan kaki mereka mulai melangkah,mengikuti gerak tangan dan hati yang menari (reader: mohon membayangkan sendiri)

Ahra POV

Tepuk tangan yang meriah mengakiri penutupan penampilan kami,aku sangat bahagia,tapi kebahagiaan ini berganti keterkejutan saat kulihat Donghae mulai berjongkok di hadapanku

"Ahra...,! be my girlfriend please,?"ucapnya sembari membuka sebuah kotak kecil berisikan kalung berukirkan nama **_Haera_** aku tersenyum kalung itu sungguh indah,tapi jujur pengakuan Donghae lebih indah,bukankah itu berarti perasaannya selama 3 tahun ini terbalas,Ku anggukkan kepalaku, Donghae terlihat sangat senang,reflek memelukku, kubalas pelukannya dengan kelegaan, perlahan di sibaknya rambutku, memasangkan kalung itu di leherku,sungguh hatiku bergetar hebat, bisa kurasa terpaan nafasnya "jeogomal sarange Ahra-ah..."bisiknya mengecup lembut pipiku.

Ahra bahagia, Donghae bahagia, semua orang bahagia, tapi tak sadarkah mereka diantara semua mata cemerlang,ada satu mata sarat yang mengukir Kim Ryeowook, laki-laki itu sejak kapan ia langkah gontai ia memasuki mobilnya, berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Array'ryeowook always

Normal POV

Donghae bersiul memasuki rumahnya,dia terlihat sangat bahagia, reflek di peluknya teukie eomanya yang sedang membaca majalah "oema..."

"Hae-ah,kau itu sudah besar tapi kenapa sangat manja?"gerutu leteuk oemanya

"hee,hanya ingin saja,oia oema mana uri ryeowookie?"tanyanya melihat sekeliling

"Ah,dia di kamarnya,temui dia, ajak dia makan sehaarian ini dia belum makan apa-apa..."ucap leeteuk cemas,mendengar itu Donghae hanya mengangguk dan kemudian langsung bergegas menuju kamar -sayup di dengarnya dentingan piano, dia tertegun.

"sejak kapan alunan musik adikku terdengar sangat menyedihkan?gumannya, lekas dibukanya pintu kamar adiknya "ya'saeng permainanmu membuatku menangis,ucap Donghae langsung memeluk adiknya,ryeowook yang terkejut mati-matian menata hatinya

"hyunggg... kau membuaatku sesak..."gerutunya,reflek Donghae melepaskannya dan tersenyum watados,

"wookie-ah,jalan-jalan yuk"

"aku sedang malas hyungg..."

"kenapa? Saengku sedang patah hati ya?"ucap Donghae asal,sejenak raut mukanya berubah, luka itu seakan tertoreh lagi,tapi secepatnya ia menutupi semuanya

"ani...,ok kita jalan-jalan sekarang,"ucapnya dan langsung ke kamar mandi,bukan ingin buru-buru tapi lebih ingin menyembunyikan airmata yang disinilah sekarang dia berada,di balik pintu kamar mandi,ia menghapus air matanya asal, menutup rapat mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suaranya yang parau. Perlahan ia mendekati wastafel sejenak mematut wajahnya pada cermin yang buram,"kau harus sadar ryeowookie,jangan biarkan hyungmu melihat airmata ini... ini hanya akan menyakitinya,dan tak akan merubah semuanya... 'karna akhrirnya cinta Ahra noona tetap utuh miliknya..."gumannya,lekas ia menyalakan kran dan membasuh mukanya.

Sementara Donghae yang tadi sempat heranpun,memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing masalah ini,perlahan ia duduk di depan piano adiknya,sejenak merapikan partitur yang berserakan, hingga di temukannya epucuk surat terselip diantaranya, tanpa curiga Donghae mengamati surat bersampul unik itu,perlahan membukanya,hingga menampilkan tulisan tangan yang rapi, namun baru sara Donghae ingin membaca seseorang merebutnya

"ya' hyunggg... kau tak boleh membaca surat orang sembarangan"ucap ryeowook,lekas di lemparnya surat itu asal,melihat itu Donghae malah cengar cengir

"mau kau berikan pada siapa itu saeng,kau sudah punya pacar eoh?"goda Donghae,ryeowook tak bergeming,

"jika kau menghancurkan moodku sekali lagi,aku tidak akan mau menemanimu..."ucap ryeowook sakratis,dan langsung pergi,dan dengan senyum yang di buat-buat Donghaepun lekas menghampirinya.

Array'ryeowook always

Setelah lelah mengelilingi kota, nonton film,dan bermain di games center kini mereka melepas penat di cafe H&G "aku pesan omelet dan bubble tea setengah gula ya..."ucap ryeowook pada waiter "hyungg kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Ryeowook, tapi Donghae tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya,saat ini dia telah sibuk menelpon seseorang.

"ayo ahra cepat angkat..."gerutunya... "hallo Ahra..."

"(...)"tak ada jawaban, beberapa saat kemudian Donghae mengerutkan kening,

"ne,ne, saya segera kesana..."ucapnya menutup telpon

"hyungg ada apa dengan noona?"

"Ryeowookie, ahra pinsan di campus,kau bisa pulang naik taxi kan? Hyung pergi dulu..."ucapnya tergesa gesa,sampai tak menyadari raut kecemasan juga memancar dari wajah Ryeowook, tapi pemuda itu tetap pada duduknya, tak bergeming, sesungguhnya ia juga sangat mencemaskan AhraTapi bukankah,ia sekarang tak ada hak untuk itu,dan lamunannya terhenti saat waiter bertanya lagi padanya

"ada lagi yang igin anda pesan tuan?"

"sudah,"ucapnya singkat,tapi belum sempat waiter menjauh ryeowook memanggilnya lagi" kubatalkan semua pesannanku tadi,berikan aku redwine saja..."ucapnya dingin,waiter hanya mengangguk,tak lama kemudian membawakan redwine ,sekaligus menuangkannya di gelasnya.

ryeowook memejamkan matanya,menikmati sensasi wine yang kini membasari kerongkongannya, jujur saat ini paru-parunya sangat sakit,tapi sungguh ia tak ingin memperdulikan semua itu. Pelan ditelponnya seseorang "kyuhyun-ah,aku sedang di cafe,ayo kita sedikit berpesta..."

Dan di tempat itulah dia dan Kyuhyun melampiaskan rasa hatinya, meneguk wine sepuas mereka. Sementara di tempat yang lain terlihat Donghae buru-buru menuju ruang UKS Inha university.

"syukurlah kau cepat datang Donghae-ah,"ucap seorang gadis yang menunggui Ahra, Donghae hanya menangguk dan duduk di sebelah Ahra yang masih terbaring

"Dia kenapa vic?"tanya donghae pada victoria sahabat kekasihnya itu

"molla,tadi dia pinsan begitu saja,hae-ah sudah sore aku balik dulu ya..."pamit Victoria,Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya,namun tetap fokus pada Ahra. Satu detik, satu menit satu jam, Akhirnya Ahra membuka matanya.

"Kamu sudah sadar?"

"hae aku kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa tadi kau hanya pinsan, makanya jangan terlalu lelah praktek, kalau sudah begini bagaimana? "oceh Donghae Ahra hanya tersenyum menanggapinya,"kajja kita pulang, ucap Donghae sembari membungkukkan badannya,ahra nampak binggung

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"naiklah ke punggungku,aku tak ingin kau pinsan lagi karna gag kuat jalan hehhe..."godanya yang di hadiahi cubitan keras Ahra,"auww..."ucapnya meringis sakit namun sesaat kemudian terasa Ahra naik ke punggungnya, mereka berduapun meninggalkan tempat itu

Array'ryeowook always

Donghae telah selesai mengantar Ahra,tapi karna tadi mobilnya di tinggal di kampus, maka diapun pulang menggunakan mobil Ahra,"Ahra... kenapa musik mobilmu seperti ini?"gerutu Donghae,iapun mulai membuka laci mobil bermaksud mencari kaset,tapi bukan kaset yang di temukannya melainkan tumpukan surat yang sangat banyak,bukan bermaksud curiga hanya sebatas karna penasaran Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di tepian jalan, memungut salah satu surat dan membacanya

Degg... Donghae terpaku,sakit itulah yang dirasa, ia tak munafik, ia mengenal betul bahasa itu, tulisan itu,bukankah itu tulisan tangan adiknya,"Ryeowokie jadi selama ini kau...?. kenapa tidak pernah cerita?"Donghae menacak rambuknya frustasi shock,tidak menyangka itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya perlahan airmatanya menetes. "Ryeowookie adikku sendiri..."

_Ahra... aku tahu sekarang kau pasti sangat bahagia..._

_Ehm... bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu dengannya? Sudah legakah?_

_Ahra... aku sakittt... apakah aku seorang penakut, mungkin kau memang harus berfikir seperti itu..._

_Ahra... saranghae... sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkannya?_

_Ahra... kau telah menyesatkan hatiku terlalu jauh kedalam hatimu, hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menariknya kembali, maka ku mohon jagalah hati yang tersesat ini... sarange..._

selama di perjalanan kata-kata itu terus membayang, airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir, emosinya kacau,ia meruntuki kebodohannya, yang selama ini tak megerti perasaan adiknya,lalu bagaimana?Dan ia terus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyalip mobil demi mobil sambil terus mengacak rambutnya,ia benar-benar kacau, sesekali di pukulnya setir sambil mengerang...

to be continued

mohon review'nya chingu,,, kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan,,,

yumiewooki :hee mian chingu... masalah haewook author lupa gag update summary...jeogomal mianeyo... ne,

Nurinay80154773 : chingu,,, nie pertanyaanmu ku jawab...

gumowo... review'nya :)


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah semua PR selesai seneng'nya khamsahamida chingudeul yang udah mau mampir ke ff ini :)

Sarange Noona

Chapter 5

Donhae POV

Aku sekarang berada di kamar Ryeowook,memporak porandakan isi kamar itu,mengobrak abrik buku-bukunya,lacinya semuanya,aku bukannya marah atau kesal karna ia membohongiku, aku hanya ingin tahu, sejauh apa selama ini dia mencintai akupun terus mencari,kali ini di buku-buku pelajarannya, Degg... hatiku kembali tersasa sakit, kutemukan selembar foto Ahra terselip di bukunya**_, Sarange Noona_** tulisan itu sangat jelas tulisan adikku,jadi selama ini aku dan namdongsaengku, mencintai wanita yang sama? Terus ku jambak rambutku frustasi,bahkan ku tentang meja belajarnya dan aku masih mengerang tak jelas.

_Kriet _suara pintu yang terbuka memaksaku menoleh,ku lihat Kyuhyun berdiri terpaku menatapku, dia membopong ryeowookie,yang kelihatannya sedang mabuk,

"hyung kau menangis? Kenapa kamar wookie sangat berantakan? Tanyanya,buru-buru kuseka airmataku,

"tidak ada apa-apa,sini"kuraih wookie ke pelukanku,dia masih menatapku,"aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa saeng"sudah sana cepat pulang"ucapku galak, ku dorong ia keluar dan mengunci pintu

Kubaringkan adikku di ranjang,menanggalkan sepatu dan jaketnya,tubuhnya semakin kurus, dan apa-apaan itu,sejak kapan mukanya yang manis dan imut,menjadi sangat menyedihkan, kusingkirkan poni panjang yang menutupi mata caramelnya,

**"kau pasti sangat menderita, mianhae namdongsaeng,mianne,maafkan hyungmu yang tak mengerti semua ini...hyung berjanji,akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau bahagia..."**gumanku lirih

ku kecup keningnya,bersama dengan itu airmataku mengalir lagi... sesaat kemudian kutata kembali kamar itu seperti sedia kala,aku tak ingin adikku curiga,setelah selesai akupun duduk di meja belajarnya, mengambil selembar kertas, dan menulis sesuatu.

Array'ryeowook always

Ryeowook POV

Aku berdiri di loteng tatap jam yang melingkar di tanganku,sudah setengah jam aku berdiri disini,tapi Donghae hyung tak juga apa-apaan itu menyuruhku menunggu disini sampai dia datang. Dan sejak kapan Donghae hyng menjadi sangat menyebalkan?runtukku dalam hati

"ryeowookie..."kudengar suara familiar memanggilku,reflek ku menoleh,kulihat Ahra noona mematung,seperti terkejut,tapi tak bersuara

"noona kenapa kau hanya diam disana..."ucapku tersenyum tapi ia tetap tak bergeming,kini justru berjalan menghampiriku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan

_Plakk... _

Kurasakan tangan noona mendarat keras di mukaku,aku tertegun ada apa ini,kuruntuki kerja otakku yang lambat,perlahan tapi pasti kulihat noona menangis

"sejak kapan kid? Sejak kapan kau mulai menulis surat konyol ini untukku?"ucapnya parau,aku terkejut

"jadi noona sudah tahu?"ucapku,noona semakin menatapku tajam,aku sudah siap dengan apapun yang di katakannya

"sejak kapan kau menjadi sebodoh ini kid?"omong kosong macam apa kau bilang mencintaiku?"

"tapi itu benar noona,aku mencintaimu, sarange... sarange noona..."ucapku jujur dan sekali lagi tangan noona mendarat di pipiku,kurasakan airmataku mengalir,sakit bukan di pipi,tapi dihati reflek ku peluk dia,namun langsung di tepisnya

"maapkan aku kid,tapi aku tak bisa..."kau tahu dengan jelas,aku ini kekasih kakakmu,kau tidak boleh egois seperti itu..."jelasnya di hapusnya airmata di pipiku,terasa hangat tapi segera ku tepis semua itu sebelum aku jatuh terlalu dalam,kulihat airmatanya yang membuatku tak tega, menambah sakitnya dengan luka hatiku,

"gwenchanna noona,aku sungguh baik-baik saja,kau jangan menangis semua ini salahku,aku akan belajar melupakanmu...aku janji, ku mohon lupakan semua yang ku katakan" ucapku kuseka airmatanya,memaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum, ku peluk dia untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakit,sial, kenapa kau benar-benar tak bisa di ajak kompromi,kenapa paru-paruku sakit di saat-saat seperti ini,ku coba bertahan tapi semakin sakit,sayup- sayup ku dengar suara noona tapi entah apa yang ia bicarakan,kepalaku benar-benar pening dan apa ini? gelap,aku tak bisa mendengar dan melihat suara noona yang memanggilku parau.

Array'ryeowook always

Donghae POV

Aku berdiri disini bukan di ruang musik,tapi di ruang dance, ruang yang ku tinggalkan semenjak ayahku memaksaku untuk menjadi violis saja, melupakan segala kesayanganku untuk menari, yang tak pernah ku sesali karna bertemu ahra.. tapi kini..

"akh..." brakkk...

ku lemparkan biolaku ke lantai, dengan gontai ku nyalakan musik dengan keras lagu **DON't DON't** menggema di ruangan ini, dan aku pun mulai menari,terus menari melampiaskan segala rasaku,kerap dalam setiap gerakanku aku terbayang akan kejadian yang kualami belakangan ini, bertemu kembali dengan Ahra, menjadikan dia kekasihku, dan juga surat-surat adikku.

rasanya hatiku benar benar sakit bila ingat tadi aku telah membuat surat palsu untuk ahra yang mengatakan secret admirer itu ingin bertemu tahu yang aku lakukan ini salah,tapi aku tak bisa melihat adikku menderita terlalu lama,dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya..

"Ahra mianhae,aku tahu kau mencintaiku, sama seperti aku mencintaimu,tapi adikku jauh lebih memcintaimu,aku tak ingin kau melukainya di saat saat seperti ini... mianhae..."gumanku terus ku menahi dan menari, tak perduli peluh yang telah membasahi tubuhku.

Neh sarangi suhsuhhi jookuh ganeun byung  
Jogeum apeujiman natgo shippeun maeumeun ubneun gul

Terdengar handphoneku berdering,Ahra menelpon ku dengan cepat ku mengangkatnya "Ahra wae?"tanyaku dia menangis

"Hae-ah,ryeowookie pinsan,sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit,"ucapnya parau tak kuhiraukan lagi panggilannya,ku langsung melajukan mobil menuju Rumah sakit.

Array'ryeowook always

Seperti orang kesetanan aku masuk ke ruang rawat adikku, kulihat ahra menangis di samping ranjangnya"Ahra apa yang terjadi..?"tanyaku gusar dia berlari memelukku walau sejenak,

"aku tidak tahu,sejenak nafasnya sesak dan berkeringat dingin,setelah itu dia tak sadarkan diri, aku sangat takut,makanya aku membawanya kesini...'hae... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"maksudmu?"

"surat terakhir yang ku terima,itu bukan tulisan ryeowookie kan?"

"ahra, kita bicara di luar.."ajakku,dia menganggukkan kepala dan mengikuti langkahku meninggalkan tempat disinilah Aku dan Ahra berada. Di loteng rumah sakit

"katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan hae-ah..."ucapnya aku bingung harus menjawab apa, ku tata hatiku nafas panjang,dan membuangnya dengan jeda... yang lama...

"Ahra mianhae,aku tahu ini kejam untukmu,tapi...sebaiknya... sebaiknya kita putus saja..."ucapku bagai dihantam petir ahra menatapku diam tak percaya

"apa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini hae?,setelah membohongiku dengan surat palsu darimu,kini kau meminta putus begitu saja? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?katakan padaku hae.."ucapnya menangis,akupun begitu, airmata membasahi pipiku..

"mianhae,jeogomal mianhae,tapi adikku benar-benar mencintaimu Ahra,aku ingin dia bahagia,,,"

"bahagia? Dan kau mengorbankan kebahagiaan kita,yang bahkan telah tertunda selama 3 tahun..."

"Ahra aku tahu perasaanmu,tapi mengertilah kondisiku,ryeowookie, adikku... dia sedang sekarat,aku hanya... hanya ingin membahagiakannya di saat-saat terakhirnya...itu saja..."ucapku Ahra nampak tertegun,lebih mirip dengan orang yang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"sekarat?ryeowookie? Apa maksudmu?katakan yang jelas"tanyanya,kuraih kedua bahunya menatapnya dalam,

"ahra,2 tahun yang lalu,dokter memvonis adikku mengalami gangguan paru-paru yang cukup parah,hingga membahayakan nyawanya,...tadinya aku berfikir, dia bisa sembuh,tapi ternyata tidak, aku salah bahkan minggu lalu,dokter mengatakan dia hanya punya waktu 2 bulan..."

Ahra POV

2 bulan

bagai disambar petir aku mendengar semuanya, ryeowookie,pemuda yang sudah ku anggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri itu hanya memiliki waktu dua bulan,apakah aku bermimpi? bukankah selama ini ia baik-baik saja...

"ryeowookie..."ucapku lirih mulutku terkatup tak percaya

kembali ku tatap manik mata Donghae yang begitu meminta harapan... aku tak tega,dia juga pasti sangat menderita,akupun merasa bersalah pada ryeowookie, lekas ku peluk ia erat,

"ne,aku akan membantumu,tapi aku tak janji..."semakin ku eratkan pelukannku,hingga kurasakan ia bergetar,sepertinya ia menangis...

"jeogomal gomowo Ahra-ah,mianhae... saranghae... gumowo..."ucapnya lirih aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku...

Array'ryeowook always

Sudah empat malam Ahra menunggui Ryeowookie yang sama sekali tak sadarkan diri,terus terjaga menatapnya dan menggenggam tangannya,tanpa lelah...

"kid, buka matamu, aku tak tega jika kau begini, mianhae, apa kau tahu bila sebenarnya akupun juga sangat menyayangimu, akupun sama seperti mereka, yang sangat takut kehilanganmu, andai saja... ya andai saja, kau tak jauh lebih muda dariku,(reader: anggap hae oppa sebaya sama ahra... mian) andai aja kau bukan adiknya hae, dan andai saja,andai saja.. aku,aku bertemu denganmu lebih awal dari hae,rasa hatiku, pasti takkan seperti ini..."tangis ahra, dan seseorang di balik pintupun juga ikut menitikkan airmatanya..

"Jika sudah begini,aku yakin pengorbananku takkan sia-sia, Ahra gumowo, aku yakin kau bisa mencintai adikku lebih dari kau menyayangiku,akh... sebenarnya aku iri,akh tidak, tepatnya sedikit sakit,tapi tak apa, Ahra... kau harus ingat aku menyayangi adikku lebih dari nyawaku sendiri... jadi kumohon jaga dia... "guman Donghae kembali merapatkan pintu,sejenak memegangi dadanya

Array'ryewook always

Seberkas cahaya mentari,memaksa pemuda itu untuk membuka cukup terkejut ia mendapati seseorang tertidur di sampingnya,bukan Donghae,bukan pula oemanya, tapi seorang Cho Ahra,sekali lagi ku tekankan Cho Ahra gadis yang teramat di sebelum ia sadar sangat membencinya.

Perlahan tangannya hendak membelai rambut kecoklatan Ahra, namun sejenak di urungkan niatnya saat bayangan tamparan itu terbesit di tamparan Ahra di loteng itu...

"untuk apa kau datang bila hanya membuatku emakin berharap padamu "guman Ryeowook dalam Ahra mulai membuka mata, segera Ryeowook memalingkan mukanya.

"Ryeowookie, kau sudah siuman?"bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanyanya cemas,sedang yang di tanya hanya memalingkan mukanya...

"kenapa noona kemari?"tanyanya lirih,Arha tertegun, dulu Ryeowook sangat senang bila Ahra menjenguknya dikala sakit,tapi kini...

"Wokie-ah,kau itu aneh sekali, tentu saja noona kesini untuk menjengukmu,bagaimana keadaanmu kid?"

"seperti yang kau lihat,aku baik-baik saja..." jangan terlalu mencemaskanku..."ucapnya Dingin, dan pertahanan Ahrapun runtuh, entah kenapa hatinya sakit, entah kenapa airmatanya mengalir, lekas di peluknya Ryeowook erat,membuat laki-laki itu tersentak untuk sesaat

"mianhae,mianhae,jeogomal mianneyo ryeowookie... , mianhae... mianhae, untuk luka hatimu selama ini, mianhae... atas aku yang begitu terlambat menyadari persaanku terhadapmu, mianhae untuk tamparan itu..."ucap Ahra parau, tangan yang tadinya memeluk Ryeowook itu kini telah bertengger di pipi bekas tamparan itu,"

"gwenchanna noona.."ucapnya menyingkirkan tangan Ahra, "jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Ryeowook-ah lihat mataku,apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Empat tahun yang lalu,?" dan bodohnya aku baru tahu sekarang..." kid.. kau...'"

"sudahlah noona, Hyung pasti sudah bercerita macam-macam padamu,jangan di ungkit lagi, jangan membuatku semakin berharap padamu, bantu aku melupakanmu..."

"kau egois, bagaimana kau mengakhiri perasaan yang kau mulai begitu saja... "gertaknya," bagaimana' bagaimana, bila aku ingin... kau tetap mencintaiku, dan aku akan belajar mencintaimu..." ucap ahra.. Ryeowook tercenggang pada kata-kata yang di dengar-nya, sedang Ahra tercekat, kata-kata terakhir,itu sama sekali tiada dalam sekenarionya,alias terlontar begitu saja, lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya belakangan ini...? namun sekuat tenaga gadis itu mengendalikan tenang.

"Noona..."

"ryeowokie sarange..."ucapnya lirih ,perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis ryeowookie."tetaplah mencintaiku... dan aku akan belajar mencintaimu..."ucap Ahra lirih, Ryeowook masih tak bergeming, memandang lekat pada sepasang mata itu, mencari secercah kejujuran.

_Tuhan... apakah ini mimpi atau hayalanku saja? Jika benar begitu ku mohon jangan biarkan aku bangun dari mimpi ini untuk selamanya, karna ini sangat indah_, gumannya dalam hati, dan perlahan di peluknya gadis itu, mencoba melupakan kenyataan yang ia tahu kalau Ahra adalah kekasih kakaknya. _Hyung mianhae... ijinkan ku rasakan kebahagiaan ini walau ku tahu sepertinya ini semu_

Dan seseorang di celah pintu itu,nampak memegangi dadanya,akhir-akhir ini dia memang menjadi pengintip yang setia. "Ahra-ah,aku tahu kau bisa, bahkan terlalu bisa karna akupun dapat merasakan kaupun menyayanginya juga,"ryeowookie na dongsaeng,yang kau lihat mungkin masih fana, tapi aku yakin kelak semuanya akan nyata, saeng kau harus bahagia,karna yang paling berarti bagi hyung adalah kebahagiaanmu.

Ehem...hem..  
terdengar seseorang berdehem,(bahasa apa ya...?) reflek mereka melepas pelukan dari mencari sumber suara,raut mereka tampak terkejut,sekaligus membesit rasa bersalah.

"hyungggg..."ucapnya pelan,sejenak di tundukkan kepalanya,seakan siap menerima segala konsekuensinya...

To be continued

buat semua chingu... makasih buar review'nya :)

author juga cinta banged sama wookie oppa, dan kini author masing ngayal cara biar wookpa bahagia.. kita bersama sama menyayangi wookpa chingu :) tunggui ia sampai bahagia...

mohon reviewnya chingu... gumowo


	6. Chapter 6

Sarange Noona

Chapter 5

Ehem...hem..  
terdengar seseorang berdehem,(bahasa apa ya...?) reflek mereka melepas pelukan dari mencari sumber suara,raut mereka tampak terkejut,sekaligus membesit rasa bersalah.

"hyungggg..."ucapnya pelan,sejenak di tundukkan kepalanya,seakan siap menerima segala konsekuensinya..

Sarange Noona

Chapter 6

Donghae POV

"hyung...!" kudengar panggilan itu,panggilan yang penuh keterkejutan,sejenak ku amati mereka, Ahra yang terus memalingkan mukanya,kenapa? Apa dia membenciku?membenci seorang lelaki yang meminta pada gadis yang ia cintai untuk mencintai orang lain?Apakah karna ia takut dan malu bila aku melihatnya telah mencium adikku?begitu banyak pertanyaan yang melayang di otakku, sejenak ku pandang ryeowook,mata caramelnya itu benar-benar memancarkan rasa bersalah.

Dan inilah yang bisa kulakukan melupakan semua yang pernah ku lihat,melupakan kenyataan aku mencintai Cho Ahra,perlahan tapi pasti ku memasuki ruangan itu,kuangkat sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman palsu yang luar biasa.

"hei,kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"tanyaku yang lebih mirip seperti orang bodoh,yang pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,sekilas mereka menatapku penuh rasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lakukan.

"hyunggg... mianhae...'jeogomal mianhae..."ucap adikku pelan,kutatap matanya semakin nanar, semakin penuh rasa bersalah,apa yang harus kulakukan?

"hae... biar aku yang jelaskan,sebenarnya... aku..."ucap Ahra ragu,ayolah sumpah demi apapun aku tak akan sanggup mendengar penjelasan Ahra. Memang apa yang akan ia jelaskan? Akankah ia berkata "_Hae mianhae,aku mencintai adikmu..."_ tidak,aku belum siap mendengar semua itu... atau ia akan menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku untuk percaya bahwa dia dan adikku tak ada hubungan apa apa?akupun tak ingin itu terjadi.

"hae sebenarnya..."Ahra mulai bersuara,sungguh aku tak siap..

"ya Cho Ahra...!,apa kau sudah tak sabar ingin membuka rencana kita eoh?"kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku, kulihat ekspressi terkejut dari mereka..

"hae kau..."

"hyungg apa maksudmu?"tanya ryeowookie padaku,sejenak kutatap mata Ahra yang penuh kebingungan itu,yang barangkali telah mengutuk habis kata-kataku,dan ku beralih menatap mata ryeowookie yang mengharap kejujuran. Maka kulanjutkan lagi bualanku ini,tentu saja tak luput dari sebingkai senyum palsu.

"ryeowookie sebenarnya...hyungg sudah tahu kalau kau mencintai Ahra... bahkan sering menulis surat untuknya walau tak pernah kau akui..."ucapku datar,aku merunuki senyumanku yang hilang, mereka berdua menatapku...

"hyung kau...?"

"mianhae... tapi karna kau terlalu penakut, maka ku putuskan untuk bekerjasama dengan Ahra agar kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya..."ucapku ringan tak lupa memasang wajah tanpa dosaku,.. mereka kembali terkejut.

Donghae POV end

Ahra POV

_"mianhae... tapi karna kau terlalu penakut, maka ku putuskan untuk bekerjasama dengan Ahra agar kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya..."_omong kosong apa itu? Kenapa semua begitu terasa janggal di telinga?_Hae sudahlah... sudah jangan membuat sandiwara lagi,hentikan semua ini...!_ ucapku dalam hati,terus kutatap matanya, karna kami masih terpaku dengan ucapannya.

Ahra POV end

Ryeowook POV

_ku putuskan untuk bekerjasama dengan Ahra agar kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya..."_Bualan macam apa itu hyungg?aku sungguh tak percaya,ayolah jangan menatapku seperti itu,jangan buat aku mempercayai omong kosongmu...! tapi... bukankah Donghae hyungg juga pernah membuat surat palsu agar aku mengakui perasaanku pada noona, mungkinkah itu juga rencananya?bisa jadi itu benar tapi tidak mungkin ia tahu sejak awal. Dia begini karna dia kasihan padaku,dan apa yang kulihat di panti saat itu adalah kenyataannya.

Ryeowook POV end

Donghae POV

"sudahlah hyungg...! jangan becanda lagi...! jangan karna aku sakit maka engkau berusaha menghiburku... aku tahu semuanya,bahkan aku melihat saat kau menyatakan cinta pada noona juga menciumnya di panti waktu itu.

Deggg...

Aku tersentak,kulihat ekspressi Ahrapun tak jauh berbeda benar selama ini ryeowook mengikuti kami?Dan ku coba menahan keterkejutanku agar ia tak curiga.

"Aku tahu kau ada disana maka aku memanfaatkan semua itu..."

Deggg...  
mereka menatapku tak kini kulihat Ahra mendelik tajam padaku...

Ahra POV

_Apa itu memanfaatkan?apa benar kau hanya memanfaatkan aku?itu tidak mungkin aku mengenalmu hae... kau bicara begitu hanya untuk menenangkan ryeowookie kan?jujurlah padaku hae...! kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini?aku sakit hae... aku sakit... kebohongan atau tidak kata-katamu tetap menyakitiku..._ucapku dalam hati, kucoba untuk menenangkan hatiku,tak ada artinya lagi aku disini,maka ku putuskan untuk pergi setelah sebelumnya melemparkan tatapan kecewa pada hae..

Ahra POV end

Donghae POV

Ahra menangis dan pergi,dia pasti sangat terluka dengan ucapanku. Ingin rasanya aku menghentikannya, tapi untuk apa?dia mengenalku sebagai orang jahat, mungkin lebih baik...

"hyungg benarkah apa yang ku dengar?" ucap Ryeowook pelan, membuyarkan segala lamunanku kucoba tersenyum,dia kembali bertanya "lalu kenapa Noona menangis? Kenapa ia pergi?'

"itu karna ia sangat terharu saeng'kau tahu ia tak suka bila ada yang melihatnya menangis kan?"

"tapi hyungg...?"

"jangan banyak bertanya.. peluk hyung ryeowookie.."ucapku langsung menghambur memeluknya erat, dan di balik punggung itulah aku menitihkan airmata_..."ahra mianhae... aku memang orang yang egois... jeogomal mianhae..."_ ucapku dalam hati.

"hyung kau menangis?"

"ani,"

"tapi aku mendengarnya?"

Aku tahu aku menangis karna lega sandiwara ini akhirnya selesai dan tak akan ada yang tersakiti lagi, yang sebenarnya harus kuralat menjadi, sandiwara ini baru saja di mulai dan akan menyakiti banyak orang."ryeowookie... apapun yang terjadi kau harus percaya satu hal bahwa suatu saat nanti Ahra akan mencintaimu.."

"hyungg..."terasa ia melonggarkan pelukanku,barangkali ingin melihat wajahku,tidak boleh, jangan ku eratkan pelukanku.

"jangan bergerak,tetaplah seperti ini... hyung ingin memelukmu... sebentar saja"

Array'ryeowook Always

Cho Ahra POV

Loteng rumah sakit. Di tempat inilah aku berdiri saat ini, memandang langi biru yang berawan dengan kilauan mentari yang semakin membuat mataku perih. Pelan ku genggam kalung berukiran nama Haera yang masih melingkar di leherku. Perih itulah yang kurasa saat ini.

"hae... aku tahu,semua yang kau ucapkan itu tulus... aku bisa merasakannya.. tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu egois hae?kenapa kau harus mengatakan kebohongan semacam itu?kenapa kau tak menghargai perasaanku?KEBOHONGAN ATAU TIDAK KATA-KATAMU MEMBUATKU SAKIT" teriakku keras,barangkali ada yang mendengarku..

"jika mencintaiku adalah menyakitkan bagimu maka lupakanlah aku..."suara itu reflek kubalikkan badanku kulihat Donghae berdiri diambang pintu dan kini menghampiriku.. sejak kapan dia ada disana? Untuk apa dia kemari?

"ahra-ah... mianhae..."

"mianhae?"apa yang kau katakan? Apa maumu sebenarnya?jawab aku! JAWAB AKU KIM DONGHAE!"ucapku,ku pukul dadanya berkali-kali..

"lupakan aku! Maafkan aku...!... anggaplah semua yang kukatakan ada benar... bencilah aku... bencilah AKUuuuu... Cho Ahraaa..."ucapnya frustasi,aku dia yang begitu mencintai mengorbankan diriku.

_Plakkkk._

Tanganku mendarat begitu saja di pipinya,dia menangis, dia terluka, aku juga... "kau egois KIM DONGHAE...! apa kau lupa?haruskah aku menceritakan padamu eoh?siapa laki-laki yang dulu memintaku untuk menunggunya?siapa laki-laki yang beberapa waktu yang lalu memintaku untuk menjadi miliknya?dan siapa laki-laki yang memintaku untuk mencintai adiknya walau dia tahu aku mencintainya?Dan sekarang kau membuangku begitu saja..?"

"mianhae Cho Ahra... mianhae... jeogomal mianhae... aku terpaksa..."

"aku bukan barang hae... BUKAN"

"Ahra aku tahu aku egois,tapi kita tidak mungkin bersama...Aku memang mencintaimu,tapi adikku jauh lebih mencintaimu...aku tahu kau mencintaiku... tapi akupun tahu.. jika di dasar hatimu kaupun takut kehilangan adikku..."jelasnya panjang lebar aku tercekat apa dia ingin mengatakan aku mencintai ryeowookie? Apa dia sudah gila,aku memang takut kehilangan ryeowookie karna ia sudah seperti dongsaengku sendiri.

Plakkk...

Sekali lagi kutampar dia,entah kenapa aku begitu emosi."Aku membencimu hae... AKU MEMBENCIMU"baik jika kau ingin aku melupakanmu...akan ku lakukan..ambil ini...!" ku tarik kalung di leherku,dan melemparkannya ke mukanya.."selamat tinggal Donghae-sshi..!" ucapku terakhir,dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Ahra POV end

Donghae POV

Dia sudah benar dia sudah pergi dan pertengkaran ini bukan mimpi. Kupegangi dadaku sakit,tapi ini tak berarti di banding penderitaan ryeowookie bila ia tahu yang sebenarnya nanti. Kupungut kalung yang jatuh di kakiku.. duduk menyandarkan tubuhku di pagar loteng, menghapus asal airmataku yang jatuh entah sejak kapan**. Haera** kutatap tulisan itu nanar. Kisah yang tragis bukan tapi lebih baik begini daripada kita saling menyakiti selamanya... "AKHHH...erangku frustasi sesekali menjambak rambutku asal, dan akupun terus bersandar disini sampai kutatap sinar surya makin padam.

to be continued

hehee... mian chingu... chapter ini telat update... author dihajar lemburan... hehe mian

aku cinta mati ama wookie chingu.. akupun tak ingin wookie mati... haeppa pun akan memperjuangkannya...

"gumowo buat review'nya chingu...

mohon reviewnya ya...


	7. Chapter 7

Sarange Noona

Chapter 7

Ryeowook POV

Selama sebulan ini rasanya hidupku benar-benar berada di ambang kejangggalan, bagaimana tidak? Sangat jelas dimataku hyung dan Noona tak lagi dekat seperti dulu,bahkan kini mereka terkesan saling menjauhi saling membenci. Donghae hyung kini dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang dance daripada di kelas music,bahkan ku dengar di punya teman yeoja baru disana... cepat sekali, padahal setahuku walau dia sedikit playboy tapi tidak akan secepat ini. Aku memang senang, cukup senang karna akhirnya kulihat ia tertawa, tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan tawanya, tawa yang seolah hanya diberikan untukku saja,tapi sama sekali tidak untuk hatinya. Dan Noona, noona memang selalu di dekatku, berangkat dan pulang ke kampus bersamaku, mengantarku ke rumah sakit,memasak untukku,menyuapiku, nonton film,jalan-jalan bersamaku,dan menemaniku kemanapun aku mau, menuruti apapun yang ku seluruh waktunya adalah untukku,tapi entah kenapa aku tetap merasa hatinya, ya hatinya, terasa sangat- sangat jauh dari jangkauanku.

Kembali kumainkan jemariku di atas tuts-tust ini, **_if you love me more_** sebuah lagu vocalist boyband favorite ku kini justru melantun indah di mulutku.

_If You Love Me More - Kim ryeowook super junior_

_eodiseodeun tteoolla..mueolhadeun saenggak na..  
neoui..hyanggiga naege bureo wa..  
meong hani georeo gadaga..neoreul mannal ttaemada..  
nae ipsuri gudeo ga.._

_amudo amudo amudo moreuneun mal..  
harudo harudo haji mot han mal.._

_sarang hae..sarang hae..naega aneun dareun nuguboda..  
eonjena..geuriun saram..geu sarameun neoyeotda..  
hajiman..naman deullineun..seulpeun honjatmal..  
saranghago deo saranghanda.._

_seuchyeoganeun nungire..jinachineun songire..  
neurin..simjangi seodulleo ttwigo..  
nareul an boajul ttaen..mareul an georeojul ttaen..  
gaseum meongmeokhaejigo.._

_geuraedo geuraedo geuraedo useo bonda..  
geureoda geureoda nunmuri nanda.._

_sarang hae..sarang hae..naega aneun dareun nuguboda..  
eonjena..geuriun saram..geu sarameun neoyeotda..  
hajiman..naman deullineun..seulpeun honjatmal..  
saranghago deo saranghandamyeon.._

_ireon..nae mam..alge doeneun nal..  
geuttaen neodo nacheoreom..saranghanda mal halkka.._

Airmataku jatuh,sudah tak mampu kunyanyikan lagu itu lagi, entah sejak kapan dadaku mulai sakit untuk menyanyikan nada-nada ku akhiri dan perlahan ku hapus sisa-sisa airmata di pipiku, tentu saja aku berharap suatu saat nanti noona akan mencintaiku dari saat ini, sekalipun ku tahu itu palsu aku tetap ingin berharap. sekarang aku memang ada di belakangnya tapi bagaimana dengan esok dan seterusnya?

Ryeowook POV end

Donghae POV

kupandang sekelilling lewat jendela besar rumahku,langit tampak cerah biru dan berawan lengkap dengan sinar mentari yang menerpa dedaunan, berkilauan,perlahan pandanganku beralih mada mobil merah yang baru saja terparkir manis di halaman rumahku.. sesaat kemudian pemiliknya keluar, "Ahra...,"gumanku lebih untuk diriku sendiri,entah berapa lama aku tak melihatnya entah berapa dalam aku merindukannya,sejak kami memutuskan putus sebulan yang ... perasaan yang sudah ku buang jauh ini,kenapa kembali menepi?

"ryeowookie...!"panggilnya ketika memasuki rumah,memandang sekeliling

.satu...

dua...

tiga...

mata kami bertemu, dan dunia seakan terhenti, tak ada detak jantung, apalagi jam dinding,kami saling diam menatap,seolah benar-benar membatu saat ku perdalam tatapanku... _Cho Ahra aku sangat merindukanmu... apa kau tahu? Aku yakin tidak karna kau sangat membenciku... aku tidak salah bukan?_

_Ahra,andai saja,andai saja bisa kutarik semua ucapanku, aku ingin menaiknya saat ini juga, tahukah kau aku sangat merindukanmu,ingin rasanya aku berlari menghampirimu,memelukmu,menciummu mengatakan betapa aku sangat merindukanmu_. Gumanku dalam hati tapi kami masih tetap diam saling menatap sampai ku dengar suara yang membangunkanku dari segalanya

"apa yang kalian lakukan?"tanya Ryeowookie saat melihat kami,aku berusaha tersenyum begitu pula dengan Ahra yang langsung menghampirinya di tangga dan menarik tangannya

"sudah,jangan banyak bertanya kajja, kita sudah terlambat... ayo,"ucapnya menggandeng tangan adikku keluar meninggalkanku. sakit... tangan itu, tangan itu adalah tangan yang dulu menggenggam tanganku,membelai rambutku,dan melatihku bermain biola,tapi kini tangan itu telah berpindah, pada tangan yang lain,jiwa lain... tapi biarlah... aku tak apa... aku tak menyesal..karna kurasa ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

Array'ryeowook always

Ryeowook POV  
Hari ini noona tampak berbeda,tak seperti biasanya ,dia melarangku untuk menyetir dan lebih banyak diam di belakang jelas di ingatanku bagaimana ekspresinya saat bertemu dengan Donghae hyung,terlihat jelas bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai,saling merindukan, tapi kenapa mereka putus? Apa karna aku? Aku benar-benar orang yang kejam bukan, mianhae hyung... jeongmal mianhae... jika kau benar-benar mengakui kau mencintai noona, maka aku berjanji aku akan melepasnya untukmu... hanya untukmu.

"ryeowookie,habis ini kita ke cafe ya,ahhh... aku aku sudah lama tidak makan ice cream,"kau juga kan"ucapnya hangat aku tersenyum begini lebih baik...

"ne.. noona..."ucapku singkat, dan kamipun mulai bercerita kecil

Setelah sampai,aku dan noona langsung duduk di suatu kursi di dekat jendela,sehingga aku bisa melihat pemandangan luar,senang rasanya bisa seperti ini,setelah sekian lama aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit dan dihadapanku telah ada 2 cup ice crem vanilla untkku dan noona."noona ada ice cream di mulutmu"ucapku lekas ku gerakkan tanganku mengusap ice cream di bibirnya,dadaku bergetar inilah untuk pertama kalinya aku memegang wajah noona,cantik halus namun hanya sesaat karna ia kembali menepis tanganku.

"kau juga kid,lihatlah kau lebih belepotan daripada aku"ucapnya sembari membersihkan mulutku dengan tissue,aku terpaku tahukan seperti ini membuatku sangat bahagia,"kid,kau mau kemana lagi?"

"bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain saja,itu seru..."ucapku lebih mirip anak mengangguk,setelahnya pun aku dan noona pergi ke wahana bermain,menaiki wahana apapun tanpa kecuali roller coster,walau semua itu sebenarnya tak baik untuk kondisiku,tapi aku sungguh tak ingin perduli,aku hanya ingin menikmati sedikit waktuku bersama bisa tertawa dan menjerit bersama,foto-foto ataupun berkejaran. Akh, sejenak kembali ku pegang dadaku, kenapa harus selalu seperti ini, dan biarlah, aku tak ingin beristirahat,ataupun meneguk obat.. aku tak ingin noona melihat betapa lemahnya aku...

Hari semakin larut,namun aku dan noona belum beranjak pulang,kini kami telah bersandar di salah satu jembatan layang di kota seoul,malam yang indah,dapat kulihat banyak bintang berkerlipan di langit sana,cahaya lampu kotapun bagai titik-titik lilin di batas lautan,ramai.. itulah yang kurasa saat itu,penuh semarak perayaan tahun baru, yah,malam ini malam tahun baru,aku dan noona berencana melihatnya.

"ryewookie lihat baik-baik bukankah bintang itu sangat indah, itu scorpion..."

"kurasa bukan itu aries..."

"pabbo, mana ada aries berbentuk kala jengking..."ucapnya sembari menjitak kepalaku.

"noona... noona sudah waktunya... 3...2...1..."yaa..."teriakku bersama noona

Duarrr... kembang api meluncur ke udara,bukan hanya satu tapi bertubi-tubi, berwarna warni membuat langit yang gelap itu semakin terang,terompet bersahut-sahutan anak-anak kecil bernyanyi selamat tahun baru...Noona terlihat senang sesekali dia melompat dan bertepuk tangan.

"noona..."panggilku pelan,dia menatapku dengan senyum termanisnya,kuraih kedua tangannya, menatap matanya lekat"noona sarange..."ucapku pelan,dia masih diam, perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku,menghapus jarak diantara kita 10cm,5cm,3cm,ku miringkan kepalaku, sedikit lagi tapi noona justru memalingkan wajahnya... apa aku terlalu cepat, "noona mianhae,aku terbawa suasana.."

"gwenchanna,ah...sudah malam ayo kita pulang.."ucapnya membenahi syalku,dan menggandengku pergi dari tempat itu.

Sesaat kami melewati kerumunan orang, dan kulihat langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Noona wae?"tanyaku, namun dia tetap diam, maka perlahan tapi pasti kuikuti arah pandangannya, sudah ku duga noona begini karna melihat Donghae hyung bersama orang lain. "Noona kita pulang sekarang saja ya.."ucapku menarik tangannya, namun ia sama sekali tak beranjak

"ya'ryeowookie... kau bertemu hyungmu.. bukannya menyapa malah pergi begitu saja... ayo kita temui dia..."

"tapi Noona..."

"ayo..."dan dia terus menarikku,hingga kami berdiri tepat dihadapan Donghae hyung, kesan pertama yang kulihat adalah dia salah tingkah

"wookie, Ahra... kalian sedang apa disini?"

"kami..."

"Hae,kau tidak ingin mengenalkan yeojachingumu padaku eoh...?"

"ohh... hyukkie,kenalkan dia Cho Ahra, kekasih adikku.. dan ini ryeowookie.. adikku..." Ahra wookie ini hyukkie..."dan kami pun saling berjabat tangan...

"cantik.."ucap Noona pelan,kami semua terkejut, dan Noona kembali menggandengku, "ah mian.. aku harus cepat pulang,hae... hyukkie selamat bersenang- senang ya.."wookie kajja.." dan kamipun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ryeowook POV end

Normal POV

"Hae... kenapa kau tak jelaskan pada Ahra, aku kan bukan yeojachingumu..."

"mianhae... tapi setidaknya ku mohon bantu aku,biarlah dia tahu aku bersamamu,agar dia bisa dengan mudah melupakanku.." hyukkie hanya mengangguk sebagai sahabat tentu saja ia sudah mendapat bocoran dari Donghae tentang semuanya.

Array'ryeowook Always

Normal POV

Ryeowook menatap sendu pada seorang gadis yang kini memainkan biola di ruang music, ya Cho Ahra,siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?Author..? maunya sih begitu... perlahan di dekatinya gadis itu.

"Noona..."ucap ryeowook perlahan Ahra menoleh, kini dilihatnya Ryeowook telah duduk di hadapan grandpiano putih itu

"wae..?"ucap Ahra tanpa menghentikan permainannya,ryeowook masih terlihat memainkan tuts tuts pianonya

"apa kau mencintai hyungku?"ucap ryeowook datar namun mematap lekat mata Ahra, Ahra menghentikan permainnannya,berjalan dekat menghampiri ryeowook

"wae? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Noona... aku tahu, aku tahu sejak awal kalian pasti membohongiku,kau kasihan padaku kan? Kau bersamaku karna kau kasihan padaku, dan sebenarnya kau mencintai hyungku kan? Jawab aku Noona...! jawab aku..! kau mencintai Hyungku kan?"

"kau benar-benar ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Ahra pelan.. ryeowookie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya."hae-ah mianhae.. kau sudah berjuang sejauh ini, maka aku tak ingin pengorbananmu sia-sia, aku tak ingin dia membencimu, seperti aku membencimu..."guman Ahra dalam hati lekat di tatapnya sepasang mata Ryeowook, mendekatkan wajahnya.. perlahan tapi pasti dikecupnya bibir plum yang pada awalnya tersentak perlahan menikmati semua itu. Reflek di dorongnya tubuh ahra ke tembok,Ahra yang terkaget sempat menjatuhkan biolanya membuat sepasang mata yang tadi hanya melintas terpaksa memandang mereka. Donghae laki-laki itu memandang pilu pemandangan di hadapannya. Lekas di langkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Array'ryeowook Always

Malam itu karna ada beberapa jadwal tambahan Ahra terpaksa pulang larut malam,dalam hati ia berfikir pasti ryeowookie sudah pulang,padahal disisi lain kini ryeowook telah mencarinya. Tapi Ahra yang tak tahu memilih berjalan dengan santai, namun seketika langkahnya terhenti di ruang dance,bukan karna apa-apa,hanya karna dilihatnya Donghae sedang terduduk menangis,tangan kirinya menggenggam botol,apakah dia sedang mabuk?lekas Ahra menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook yang baru melihatnya mengikutinya dari kejauhan.

"hae...!" panggil Ahra pelan,terlihat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Ahra.

"baguslah kau sudah bisa mencintainya,aku senang.."

"hae.."

"benar kan kataku? Perlahan tapi pasti kau akan mencintainya"kau memang wanita yang hebat Cho Ahra hebat.. kau sudah mencintai adikku,adik kekasihmu.."ucap Donghae ngawur dan lagi-lagi meneguk alkoholnya membuat reflek Ahra menamparnya

_Plakk_ Donghae terpaku, Sementara ryeowook lebih memilih bertahan di balik pintu

"tahukah ini semua karna kau, kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, kau yang membuatku membencimu sampai aku berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia, tapi aku salah.. aku mencintaimu kim Donghae, katakan kau juga mencintaiku..!"

"aku tidak mencintaimu Cho Ahra..."ucap Donghae... tanpa di sadarinya hatinya yang memberontak kebohongannya itu membuat airmatanya meleleh.

"Lalu bagaimana bila ku katakan aku telah berusaha melupakanmu dengan melukai hatiku tapi aku tetap tak bisa, masihkah kau ingin aku menyakiti hatiku lagi dan melupakanmu?"tanya Ahra nanar.. Donghae terpaku,menggigit bibir. Ahra sudah cukup terluka. haruskah ia tetap memaksa? dan perlahan segala keegoisannya runtuh,lekas ditariknya tengkuk Ahra, menciumnya lembut,namun sesaat kemudian berubah jadi lumatan-lumatan terjadi cukup lama hingga seseorang yang bersembunyi itu lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi...

to be continued...

gumowo buat semua chingudeul yang udah review, ini udah author panjangin chapternya.. (menurut author sih)hehhehhee*plakkk*uri wookpa gag akan ku buat mati chingu... karna akupun gag tega... lihat muka imutnya wookpa... hehhee... tapi gag tahu deh qlo author kalap ... wkwkkwkkw... ketawa ngakak... dipiting reader kaburrr...:::) tetap author mohon review ya chingu...

sekarang makin miskin eksistensi... :) gumowo...


	8. Chapter 8

Sarange Noona

Chapter 8

Ryeowook menjalankan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan, sesekali ia membanting stir dan membalap satu persatu mobil di depannya tanpa henti,terus menambah kecepatan,lagi dan lagi airmatanya turut mengalir ketika di ingatnya kejadian yang baru ia alami,dia menggigit bibir perih, belum genap 24 jam Ahra membuatnya percaya kalau di hatinya hanya ada dia,tapi yang dia lihat tadi sungguh menghancurkan semuanya

Flashback ON

"tahukah ini semua karna kau, kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, kau yang membuatku membencimu sampai aku berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia, tapi aku salah.. aku mencintaimu kim Donghae, katakan kau juga mencintaiku..!"

"Lalu bagaimana bila ku katakan aku telah berusaha melupakanmu dengan melukai hatiku tapi aku tetap tak bisa, masihkah kau ingin aku menyakiti hatiku lagi dan melupakanmu?"tanya Ahra nanar.. Donghae terpaku,menggigit bibir. Ahra sudah cukup terluka. haruskah ia tetap memaksa? dan perlahan segala keegoisannya runtuh,lekas ditariknya tengkuk Ahra, menciumnya lembut,namun sesaat kemudian berubah jadi lumatan-lumatan kerinduan

Flasback OFF

"hyung kau bodoh...! KAU BENAR-BENARRR BODOHHHH...! bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku menjadi begitu bodoh?KAU MEMBUATKU BEGITU BODOHHH...!kenapa kau menyayangiku dengan cara seperti ini...? kenapa hyunggg?KENAPA?"teriak Ryeowook dengan emosi yang naik turun,di acaknya rambutnya yang yang sudah bebas tertiup angin karna pada dasarnya mobil yang ia pakai memang terbuka bagian atasnya.

_mianhae my love, my love, my love  
Doraseoneun neoreul bomyeo sarangi geodheogadon  
Shigani ijeya naegedo boigo ijjiman  
Ibyeoriran sungancheorom oneungeora saenggakhaejji_

Terdengar handphonenya berdering, nama Donghae jelas muncul di layar utama, tapi dia tak bergerak untuk mengangkat ataupun menolak panggilan itu,membiarkan handphone itu berdering begitu saja, menjadikan nada sambung itu sebagai pengiring kesedihannya

_Naege ireoke seumyeodeulgo isseoddaneun geol mollasse  
Dashi dwedollil sso iddamyeonn  
Ani hanbeonman dashi woosuhjundamyeon  
Honjasuh jichin ni mameul anji mothangeo  
Uhrisuhgeun jajonshimingeol miandhae my love  
Chagaweojin neoreul bomyeo ibyeori benjyeohgan  
Sunganeul ijeneun eojjeolsoo uhbseumeul nan aljiman_

_Sretttttt_

Ryeowook menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba,perlahan di sandarkan kepalanya di kursi,peluh kini telah membasahi dahi hingga lehernya,ia menarik nafas panjang,tangannya terulur mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di daskboard 15 panggilan tak terjawab "my hyung"

"hyung..!kenapa aku sangat menyayangimu?dan kenapa pula kau sangat menyayangiku?" ucapnya pelan,mengusap fotonya dan donghae yang bahkan menjadi wallpaper handphone,lekas di tekannya angka 1,dan mendekatkan handphone ke telingnya.

_"ya saeng...! kau kamana saja?kenapa ku telpon dari tadi tak kau angkat?apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak donghae di ujung sana,ryeowook tersenyum menetralkan suaranya yang parau_

"mianhae hyung, tadi aku pergi nonton film, handphoneku tertinggal di mobil,aku sangat malas mengambilnya.."

_"kau itu.. ya sudah, cepatlah pulang eomma sangat mencemaskanmu ne."_

_Klik_

Sambungan terputus, namun ia belum menjalankan mobilnya, sejenak di remasnya dadanya yang sejak kapan terasa sangat nyeri.

"akh..ahkkk...ahhhh..."ryeowook merintih menahan sakitnya, lekas dibukanya pintu mobil dan keluar... "akh...huk huk... hoekkk..."cairan merah pekat,membasahi jalan dan tangannya."sudah ku.. duga...ah...hahhh... pasti... a...kan seper..ti in..i..."ucapnya merintih,kini ia telah duduk bersandar di samping mobilnya,entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lemas,peluhnya bercucuran dengan nafas yang tak teratur,tangan kirinya meremas dadanya kuat dan tangan kirinya,sibuk menulis pesan untuk seseorang

Ryeowook tersadar di rumah sakit, infus masih mengalir di tubuhnya,dan selang oksigen masih membekap mulutnya(?) sejenak di tatapnya sekeliling, ada yang merangkap sebagai pamannya terduduk di sampingnya

"wookie-ah akhirnya kau sadar..."ucap dokter choi,ryeowookie tak menjawab,hanya perlahan bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang

"untuk apa paman pasang alat-alat ini jika aku pasti akan mati..."ucap ryeowookie melepas selang oksigennya.

"ya'wookie jangan di lepas..!"

"aku tidak apa-apa paman,aku tidak akan mati sekarang.."

"wookie-ah.. jangan begitu,kau pasti bisa sembuh, kita pasti akan mendapatkan donor yang cocok, kau jangan seperti ini, kau harus mendapatkan perawatan yang maksimal..."dan kenapa juga kau memintaku untuk tak menghubungi orang tuamu, mereka harus tahu..."

"dan paman mau,mereka menangis siang malam karna mencemaskanku?dan kakakku yang bodoh itu, makin melakukan hal yang aneh,untuk membuatku bahagia?tidak'aku tidak akan melakukan itu.."

"wookie-ah.."

"sudahlah paman,aku baik-baik saja,kau tahu kan aku sangat membenci rumah sakit, eomma dan hyungg pasti sangat mencemaskanku,aku harus pulang sekarang..."ucap wookie,lekas di cabutnya selang infus,memakai kembali sepatunya dan meninggalkan tempat itu, hanya menatap sedih dan menikutinya di belakang.

Ahra merenung sendiri di meja riasnya, menatap sendu pada di raba bibirnya, bibir yang tadi pagi di gunakan untuk mencium Ryeowook,dan juga bibir yang beberapa waktu lalu telah dilumat Donghae.. di jatuhkannya kepalanya di meja,ia menangis.

"ryeowookie... mianhae... jeogomal mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak bisa, aku tahu terus membohongimu akan membuatmu sakit,tapi jikapun aku jujur kau juga akan sakit...Hae...! katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan...! jangan biarkan aku terus di posisi ini... aku sakit hae... sakit...aku mencintaimu hae...aku benar-benar mencintaimuuuuu.."dan Ahrapun terus menangis

Waktu berlalu,kini dinginnya malam telah berganti hangatnya sinar mentari, Donghae mengeliat dari tidurnya,mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan sinar matahari. Sejenak ia terbelalak mendapati Ryeowook adiknya berdiri di depan jendela

"ryeowookie...! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ya'hyung kau baru bangun pemalas sekali..."ucap Ryeowook sembari ikut berbaring di samping Donghae

"seperti kau tidak pemalas saja..."ucap Donghae tersenyum,menjitak kepala adiknya itu

"tapi setidaknya pagi ini aku lebih rajin darimu,hehhehee..  
" hyung kau jahat.."ucap ryeowook tiba-tiba, donghae terkejut

"kau bodohh."donghae masih terdiam sedikit bingung  
"akh... kau membuatku kesal..."

"woookie...!"

"kau tahu pacaran dengan Noona sangat membosankan,dia sangat cerewett.. rasanya aku ingin putus saja.."ucap Ryeowook dengan santainya,Donghae masih membisu tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya, bukankah ryeowook sangat mencintai Ahra,kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

"ya hyung... jangan melamun saja...!cepat mandi atau aku akan meninggalkanmu..!"teriak wookie dan keluar dari kamar itu

_"apa yang dikatakannya?"ucap Donghae setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya... "_yah haeppa loading lamaaa*author di tendang haeppa*lupakan... Sementara di balik pintu kamar itu ryeowook menghapus airmatanya

"hyung.. ternyata menjadi dirimu selama ini sangat sulit. dan aku membiarkanmu sakit,terlalu lama, mianhae hyung,mianhae..."

Ahra terdiam di ruang musik dengan gusar,sudah sesiang ini ia belum melihat ryeowook sama sekali,telponnya tak diangkat,pesannyapun tak terbalas, dan lagi hari ini ryeowook berbeda dari biasanya, tak mengajaknya berangkat bersama,tak ke kantin ataupun mengiriminya pesan-pesan tak jelas "wookie sebenarnya kau kenapa?"gerutu Ahra kesal, sesaat handphonenya bergetar 1 pesan di terima,lekas di bukanya

From : wookie

_Noona kita putus_

Mata ahra terbelalak tak percaya,lekas di telponnya ryeowook

"wookie...!apa maksudmu?jangan seperti anak kecil.."

_"sudahlah noona berhenti memanggilku anak kecil..! apa pesanku tadi kurang jelas,aku bilang kita putus,aku muak pacaran denganmu..."_

"Kid..! katakan kau ada dimana?"

_"aku?aku sedang bermain dengan teman-temanku...sudahlah noona berhenti mencemaskanku... aku baik-baik saja,seeyaa.."_

_Klik_

Telpon terputus sepihak,Ahra memegang keningnya memikirkan _sesuatu "apa mungkin ryeowook...?ah tidak... dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku dan Donghae,tapi kata-katanya...?"_ ahra menggeleng kuat dia benar-benar dia berlari ke parkiran dan menjalankan mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

Dan disinilah Ryeowookie berada,di suatu bar yang cukup ramai beserta ketiga temannya siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun,Changmin dan minho (mian buat Kyu-line) ideku udah mentok cari mabuk bersama sama,meneguk wine,sepuas mereka...

"wae ryeowookie? Kenapa kau jadi ganas seperti ini?" Tanya Changmin

"nee. uri baby tidak boleh terlalu banyak minum,kau belum sembuh betul..."tambah minho Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diampun kini bersuara

"jangan minum lagi katakan apa yang terjadi!"ucapnya sembari merebut gelas ryeowook,menatap penuh selidik

"bukankah ini lucu,aku bahagia,diatas penderitaan mereka,lelucon macam apa ini?"kyuhyun-ah mianhae... aku tidak bisa menjaga noona dengan baik..."aku membuat dia menderita karna keegoisanku..."ucap ryeowook parau

"ryeowookie.. lupakan..."

"sudahlah..lupakan saja semuanya kau cukup manis,pasti banya yeoja yang suka padamu..."kelakar minho Kyuwook hanya tersenyum miris, sejenak ryeowook berdiri

"mau kemana?"

"toilet..."ucapnya dan terus pergi, meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan kebingungan

Ryeowook keluar dari toilet dengan pakaian acak acakan,aroma wine menyeruk dari tubuhnya,

"keluyuran,mabuk-mabukan,beginilah caramu menyelesaikan masalah?kau sungguh tidak dewasa!"ucap Ahra yang entah sejak kapan disana

"sesungguhnya bukan aku tidak dewasa,tapi noona yang selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil.."

"kid..!"

"heh... kid?"panggilan macam apa itu,?kau membuatku seperti anak kecil dimatamuNOONA, Cho Ahra kenapa kau bekerjasama dengan kakakku untuk melakukan sandiwara gila itu..."ucapnya sakratis

"hae sangat menyayangimu...dia ingin semua yang terbaik untukmu..."

"oia?kau benar ...dia sangat menyayangiku..! SANGATTT! dan parahnya kau buat aku bersaing dengan orang yangSANGAT MENYAYANGIKU,yang pasti akan melakukan apapun agar aku senang..."tapi tahukah kalian? KALIAN MEMBUATKU MENJADI ORANG TERBODOH DI DUNIA,YANG TAK BISA MEMBEDAKAN CINTA DAN KASIAN!"gertak ryeowook sakratis,tentu saja tak baik untuk paru-parunya yang perlahan nyeri

"ryeowooki..."

"kau membuatku menjadi orang yang kejam noona,kejam padamu, terlebih pada kakakKU..."

"mianhae..."ucap Ahra lirih,lekas di peluknya ryeowook tapi laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menepis tangannya bukan karna menolak pelukan itu,tapi karna ia merasa semakin sesak..

"lepaskan.."ucap ryeowook terus berjalan menjauhi Ahra

"ryeowookie..!"

"akh...hhh..huk'huk...Hoekk.. ryeowook memuntahkan sesuatu,di terkejut Ahra apa lagi,cairan merah kental melumuri tangannya,

"ryeowook-ah ayo kita ke rumah sakit,..."ucap Ahra panik,lekas ditariknya ryeowook tapi laki-laki itu menepis tangannya.

"gwenchanna,ini sudah biasa,"ucapnya melangkahkan kaki ke toilet,ahra berusaha terus memegangi dadanya yang semakin nyeri,hingga pening remang ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri

Ahra termenung sendiri di ruang tiga namun ia belum membuka mata. Ahra bingung sendiri kenapa tadi melarangnya menghubungi keluarganya?tapi segera di tepisnya pikiran karna takut keluarganya di lihatnya ryeowook mengerjabkan mata

"ryeowookie kau sudah siuman?masih sakitkah?"ucapnya cemas,ryeowook hanya menggeleng,

"noona.. jangan katakan apa-apa pada hyungku.."katakan saja padanya.. hari ini aku menginap di rumah kyuhyun ne..."ucap ryeowookie lemah,Ahra hanya mengangguk dan membenarkan selimut ryeowook

Keesokan harinya di ruang Dance, terlihat Donghae dan hyukkie berlatih dance bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia,bukan mereka cukup hyukkie saja kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia mulai merasa sangat nyaman dengan ia pun mencuri pandang pada pria itu.

"hae-ah..!" terdengar suara seseorang mereka menoleh, terlihat Ahra dan ryeowook menghampiri mereka

"Ahra..! ryeowookie.."Kenapa kalian berdua kesini?"

"hyung jaga Noona..! dia sudah begitu banyak menderita,awass jika kau sakiti dia aku akan membencimu selamanya!"

"Tunggu ryeowookie..apa maksudmu?"tanya Donghae,Ryeowook hanya memandang dengan senyuman terangnya...seolah mengatakan..**Dia milikmu hyungg miliki dia,karna aku tak bisa memilikinya jadi jagalah dia untukku..**.Dan perlahan iapun meninggalkan Donghae dan Ahra

"hyung kita selesaikan masalah kita nanti"ucap Ryeowook melambaikan tangan tanpa membalikkan tersenyum seolah mengerti.

**_"Noona aku memang mencintaimu,sangat.. tapi aku takkan membuatmu menangis karna cintaku, biarlah cinta ini tumbuh dihatiku saja.. Saranghae Noona,saranghae..."_**gumannya dalam hati sesaat airmatanya memetes,tapi setelahnya terlihat terang di matanya seolah beban itu telah hilang.

"Hae-ah jeogomal Saranghae... mianhae... "ucap Ahra menghambur ke pelukan pun membalas pelukannya

Nyut...satu hati lagi berdenyut sakit

"Ne Ahra... nado saranghaeyo... jeogomal mianhae.."

Deggg..

gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut ia sendiri masih bingung.. dan memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan itu

"mianhae Ahra, mianhae telah membuatmu sakit... mianhae... mianhae aku egois..!"ucap Donghae masih memeluk Ahra,sesekali mencium pucuk kepala gadis itu,perlahan airmata Ahra menetes

"jangan sakiti aku lagi hae-ah,berjanjilah...!"

"ne... saranghae..."

to be continued

Akh... akhirnya bisa publish... yeee...

makasih buat chingudeul yang udah bersedia meninggalkan jejak

buat casanova indah,ryeohee,choryeoni,ryeo ryeo ryeong,arum junnie,yumiewooki,Nurinay80154773, audrey musaena,wookiemuutt,choyeonrin, ,dan 3002marya. jeogomal gumowo buat reviewnya*author bow*

buat chingudeul yang baca, kritik dan saran berupa review sangat diharapkan, mohon tinggalkan jejak ya gumowooo... :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sarange Noona

Chapter 9

Happy reading

Ryeowook POV

Perlahan ku pegangi dadaku, memang sakit, karna sejujurnya aku masih mencintai Noona, tapi aku juga tak ingin hanya kebohongan yang aku terima, kasihan, harapan palsu, pengorbanan apapun itu namanya,semuanya menyakitkan. Tapi kini aku lega, ya sangat tepatnya, aku bisa membuat hyungku meraih kebahagiaannya yang tertunda, dan untuk Noona akh.. walau sedikit berat mengakui tapi aku harus bisa, aku bahagia.. karna, bisa membuatnya... bersatu dengan orang yang dia cintai ... terdengar sangat miris bukan?tapi itu adalah kenyataan yang harus ku terima. Itu keputusanku. Dan aku tidak boleh menyesal, menangis seribu kalipun takkan mengubah apa-apa,dia bukan milikku. Kuangkat sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman manis, senyuman yang kini bahkan membuat para yeoja di sepanjang koridor yang ku lewati menatapku kagum, apa mereka baru sadar kalau aku manis eoh?kemana saja mereka?dan akupun terus berjalan, sampai siluet seorang gadis menghentikan langkah ku, lekas ku hampiri dia.

"hyukkie noona..!"ucapku pelan menepuk bahunya,dia tersentak kaget, menoleh dan buru-buru menghapus airmatanya,eh airmata?"

"ryeowookie..!sedang apa kau disini?"

"hyukkie noona sendiri sedang apa disini?bukannya tadi bersama hyung dan noona..!"

"ah itu,aku'aku ingin memberikan waktu untuk mereka... wookie.."ucapnya tertahan, yang sebenarnya juga menahan perih di hatinya

"wow..eh tapi kenapa sekarang kau menangis?"tanya wookie memperhatikan sisa airmata di wajah hyukkie,gadis itu tersentak kembali mengusap sisa-sisa airmatanya

"aniyo, aku tidak menangis,hanya kelilipan .."ucapnya menutup-nutupi wookie menelusur wajah itu,membuat yang punya takut sendiri

"gwenchanna wookie-ah,aku pergi dulu ne..."ucap hyukkie, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia meninggalkan tempat itu,meninggalkan ryeowook dengan perasaan curiga

_Ada apa sebenarnya dengan hyukkie noona?jelas-jelas ia tadi menangis'apa dia ada masalah?tapi kulihat dia tadi masih baik-baik saja,atau jangan-jangan...akh tidak mungkin'tidak mungkin hyukkie noona menyukai hyung,ini tidak benar_.gumannya dalam hati,sekilas menggelengkan kepala dan pandangannya kembali pada siluet hyukkie yang makin hilang.

Ryeowook POV end

Hyukkie POV

Kusandarkan tubuhku, di tembok belakang kampus ini, akhirnya airmata yang kutahan semenjak perjalanan tadi,benar-benar tumpah disini,kuharap tiada yang tahu, tiada yang curiga, ku harap ryeowookpun melupakan apa yang di lihatnya. Kim Donghae, yah aku mencintai laki-laki itu, dia yang mengorbankan perasaannya untuk adiknya, dia yang yang selalu memendam cintanya untuk ahra, dia yang selalu mencurahkan keluh kesahnya padaku, dia yang menangis di pundakku , dia yang selalu menceritakan tentang ahra,ahra,dan ahra walau aku sangat muak mendengarnya hingga dalam setiap waktuku aku selalu berusaha agar ia dapat tersenyum,tapi kenapa saat ia bahagia aku malah sakit? Bukankah ini lucu?

"hae aku senang kau bahagia,aku senang kau mendapatkan Ahra,tapi kenapa baru sekarang hae?kenapa?kenapa kau bersamanya setelah aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau tak bersama dengannya sebelum cinta ini tumbuh?maka aku tak merasakan ini. Saranghae Kim Donghae, saranghae... mianhae.."ucapku pelan lebih pada diriku sendiri.

Hyukkie POV end

Normal POV

Pagi yang indah, haruskah kita ukir dengan kesedihan, tak inginkah kau melihat keindahan yang juga terselip?maka sejenak kita biarkan dua mahkluk yang dirudung kesedihan menenangkan ikuti langkahku,lihatlah.. disuatu hamparan hijau taman belakang kampus,di bawah pohon beringin yang rindang,sangat rindang hingga kau bisa melihat dahan dan ranting menjulur begitu indah mampu kau pegang,ada sebuah bangku kayu panjang,dimana sepasang insan duduk dengan raut kebahagiaan. Ahra gadis cantik berdress putih selutut itu nampak sibuk membaca buku dengan mengenakan kacamata bacanya, sedang Donghae laki-laki itu lebih memilih tidur berbantal paha Ahra, menekuk kaki kirinya,dan membiarkan kaki kanannya yang terlentang terjuntai ke tanah.

"Ahra-ah..."ucap Donghae,ucap Donghae memainkan rambut gadis itu

"ne.."jawab Ahra,tanpa mengubah pandangannya

"apa kau menyayangiku?"

"ne.."

"apa kau mencintaiku?"

"ne.."

"lalu kenapa kau mencium saengku?"tanya Donghae,tiba-tiba ia bangun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk,dan kini menatap lekat mata Ahra, membuat gadis itu terpaksa memandangnya

"hae mianhae.. kau cemburu?"ucap Ahra sedikit menggoda

"ne.."balas Donghae datar,membuat Ahra menyernyit bingung

"lalu?"tanyanya polos Donghae tampak menyeringai, spontan didekatkan wajahnya,dekat dan sangat dekat,hingga perlahan hidung mereka bersentuhan,nafas Donghae kini menerpa wajahnya .Arha memejamkan matanya ketika di rasa sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirnya,lembut sangat lembut ,seakan tiada pemaksaan di dalamnya lama dan lama

"hae hen..ti..kan..!"ucap Ahra,mendorong Donghae tiba-tiba,ikhlas tak ikhlas Donghae pun menjauhkan wajahnya

"wae Ahra-ah? Aku masih mau lagi.."gerutunya manja,dan dihadiahi pukulan buku di kepalanya.

"dasar..!"

"ahra-ah,hari ini kita tidak ada kelas kan?bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"jalan-jalan?tapi kemana?"

"sudahlah ayo ikut.."ucap Donghae langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Ahra mengikutinya.

Dan disinilah,mereka berdua berada, di taman ria yang ramai,dimana setiap sudut di penuhi dengan kegembiraan,entah itu di bawah atau di atas wahana permainan yang tinggi menjulang, sekarang ini mereka berjalan beriringan menembus kerumunan orang sambil makan ice cream Donghae memegang ice cream dengan tangan kanannya,sedang Ahra dengan tangan kirinya lalu dimana tangan kiri Donghae dan tangan kangan Ahra?tentu saja bergandengan,tak mungkin kan Kim Donghae membiarkan tangan kekasihnya sendirian,kkk author ketawa nista.

"Ahra-ah bagaimana kau senang?"tanya Donghae tangan kirinya kini berpindah merangkul Ahra.

"ne'hae-ah bagaimana kalau kita main tembak-tembakan itu..?"ucap Ahra sembari menunjuk permainan tembak boneka,Donghae menghela nafas berat.

"yah'tapi aku tak pandai menembak.."

"ayolah.."bujuk Ahra dan sekarang giliran ahra menarik Donghae ke tempat permainan itu."hae aku mau boneka kelinci itu kau harus mendapatkannya untukku ne.."ucap Ahra dan hanya dibalas oleh acungan jari berbentuk O dari Donghae.

Darrr Darrr Darrr...tembakan berdentum,banyak tembakannya yang meleset,tapi ia terus mencoba,di sampingnya Ahra masih menyemangatinya."kim Donghae hwaiting.."

"Ayolah,demi senyum Ahra baru saja terukir,aku ingin mendapatkan boneka itu untuknya.."ucapnya dalam hati,dia mulai menarik pelatuk sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Darrrrrrrrr..."

"horre.."terdengar teriakan Ahra,Donghae pun membuka matanya,di lihatnya Ahra telah memegang boneka kelinci yang baru saja di serahkan pemilik permainan.

"boneka itu?"

"iya kau berhasil.."ucap Ahra menggerak-gerakkan boneka itu di depan Donghae"tharrraaa..."

"ah akhirnya..Tuhan aku berhasil...yeee"reflek Donghae memeluk Ahra,hanya sebentar karna merekapun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"hae-ah kita pulang ya'aku lelah.."

"sebentar, aku masih ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu..."ucap Donghae terus menuntun Ahra dan berhenti di dekat seorang tukang lukis di jalan.

"hae..kau mau apa?"tanya Ahra bingung

"Sudahlah, duduk saja disini ne..'aku ke adjus-shi itu dulu.."ucap Donghae mendudukkan Ahra di bangku kemudian berjalan menghampiri seorang pelukis.

"Adjus-shi mianhae,aku ingin lukisan yeojachinguku,tapi aku ingin melukisnya sendiri bolehkan?"

"oh ne'ne tentu saja, silahkan duduk anak muda.."ucap Adjus-shi itu dan mempersilahkan Donghae menggantikan tempatnya,membuat Ahra menyernyit heran

"Ahra-ah,tersenyumlah,aku akan melukismu.."ucap Donghae semangat,ahra pun tersenyum bahagia dan mulai mengatur duduknya.

Detik demi detik berganti,menitpun berlalu, Donghae meletakkan pensilnya sejenak mengamati karyanya yang tak bisa dibilang bagus itu*mian haeppa*yang terlihat hanya lukisan sketsa sederhana, sejenak ia tersenyum,dan menggulung lukisannya,tak lupa memberikan uang dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada adjus-shi itu.

"Ahra..!tharaa..."ucap Donghae, menghampiri Ahra dan menyerahkan gulungan itu Ahra menerimanya dengan senang langsung membukanya.

"sudah jadi ya... wow bagus sekali.."puji Ahra tersenyum sedang Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil

"benarkah?jangan tersenyum untuk membuatku senang..huh..kelihatannya, ryeowookie lebih jago melukis daripada aku.."ucapnya sedikit menggerutu Ahra kembali tersenyum menatap Donghae

"hehhee.. walau ini sebenarnya sangat jauh dari kata bagus, tapi aku akan tetap menyimpannya.."

"benarkah?"tanya Donghae memastikan Ahrapun mengangguk Donghae memeluknya erat "gumowo ahra-ah jeongmal gumowo..saranghae..."

to be continued

hehe mian chingudeul endingnya geje hehhe...abis, aku capek nangis,

buat chingudeul yang udah review,yang namanya gag bisa ku sebut satu-satu jeongmal gumowo, ini author kasih moment yang memuaskan,mian chapter ini telat publish, imajenasi author masih berkeliaran baru tertangkap sore ini... hehhe.. sekali lagi jeogmal gumowo...

review'nya tetap author harapkan gumowo :) *author bow *


	10. Chapter 10

Sarange Noona

Chapter 10

Ryeowook POV

Siang ini aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus sendirian,sesekali memegangi kepalaku yang memang sudah terasa pening sedari pagi, rasanya ingin kumaki diriku sendiri, bukankah aku ini seorang namja, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini daya tahan tubuhku semakin lemah?padahal sudah ku turuti semua kata-kata mereka,jangan bermain piano terlalu lelah,tidak boleh keluar malam, minum alkohol dan jangan lupa meminum obat-obatan mengerikan itu,akh.. mereka bicara seolah-olah aku akan segera mati, benarkah begitu?tapi sungguh ku tak ingin membayangkannya saat ini,sesaat langkahku kembali terhenti di depan ruangan itu,ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, tempat dimana aku mencuri pandang pada sosok itu sejak dulu, sosok yang tak pernah berubah,baik raga maupun hatinya, sosok yang selalu memainkan the red violin dengan anggun,yang setiap gesekannya akan membuatku menitihkan airmata. sosok yang selama beberapa hari terakhir ini ku hindari setelah resmi ku kembalikan ia pada kasih hatinya. Dan ku tahu kalian tak salah menebak, gadis itu Cho Ahra

" Ryeowook-ah..."aku tersentak,langsung ku tolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara. Perasaanku kembali was-was bagaimana tidak di ujung sana ku lihat Donghae hyung melambaikan tangan menghampiriku. Tidak tidak boleh Donghae hyung tak boleh tahu kalau aku melihat noona, lekas ku berlari menghampirinya.

"hae hyung kebetulan sekali kau kesini,aku lapar hyung kita ke kantin yuk.."

"tapi saeng aku mau ke ruang musik.."

"ayolah.. kau tak mau aku kelaparan kan?"ucapku manja dia tersenyum mengacak rambutku gemas

"aishhh kau ini ayo..."dan segera ku tarik dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Array ryeowook always

Dikantin kami duduk di bangku paling pojok, suasana nampak sepi saat itu,hanya ada beberapa meja yang terisi,aku dan hae hyung tak memesan banyak makanan hanya omelet, nasi goreng kimchi dan orange juice.

"wookie-ah..."

"ne.."jawabku sembari terus memotong omelet,sesekali menyedot orange juice hingga tinggal separuh

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?apa dadamu masih sering sakit?apa kau minum obat dengan baik?"tanyanya mentatapku khawatir,apa jangan-jangan hyung sudah tahu keadaanku

"ne, gwenchanna, bukankah hyung sendiri yang setiap hari memberikan obat untukku.."

"ne,hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir, kenapa paman memberikanmu dosis yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya..?"

"itu..."belum sempat ku lanjutkan kata-kataku,perlahan pandanganku justru menangkap sosok ahra noona yang berjalan menghampiri kami.

"hae... wookie kalian ternyata di sini ya..."sapa Noona,aku hanya tersenyum menganggukkan kepalaku,perlahan kulihat dia duduk di samping hae hyung,yang secara tidak langsung adalah di depanku.

"Ahra-ah kau sudah makan?"

"belum.."aku sedang malas.."

"wae?mau ku pesankan sesuatu..?"

"ani, aku makan punyamu saja.."ucap noona sembari melahap nasi goreng kimchi hyung "hae kau juga makan sini kusuapi.."ucap noona menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulut hyung,aku hanya tersenyum miris

apakah mereka tak menyadari kalau aku disini eoh?walau aku mengatakan aku merelakan noona, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah menerima dia bermesraan dengan orang lain, bukankah aku laki-laki biasa dan semua itu terus berlanjut

"ya'ahra-ah kau seperti anak kecil, lihat makanmu belepotan..."ucap hyung sembari mengelap bibir noona

"kau juga hae.. bahkan kau lebih parah dariku, lihat di bibirmu ada nasi.."kali ini noona yang mengelap bibir hyung,

kenapa mereka belum sadar juga,ada mahluk satu lagi yang punya hati juga, rancauku dalam hati rasanya sangat sakit melihat mereka, perlahan kuedarkan pandanganku menatap sekeliling, aku tersentak di jalan masuk kantin kulihat hyukkie noona menangis menatap kami,dan sekarang pergi begitu saja.

"hyung noona, ku tinggal dulu ne, aku masih ada urusan.."ucapku langsung meraih tasku dan meninggalkan mereka

"wookie-ah,kau mau kemana?"teriak hyungku, namun kuabaikan panggilan itu, bukan karna apa-apa aku hanya penasaran pada hyukkie noona, dua kali aku melihatnya menangis saat melihat hyung dan noona, kurasa memang ada yang disembunyikan olehnya.

Ryeowook POV end

Normal POV

"ahra-ah,! Bukankah ini handphonenya wookie, kenapa bisa dia meninggalkannya disini?"ucap donghae saat mendapati handphone milik wookie tergeletak di meja.

"barangkali dia lupa, nanti saja setelah makan kau cari dia."

"ne.."

Normal POV end

Array ryeowook always

Ryeowook POV

Pelan kumasuki ruang dance sesuai dugaanku,kini kulihat hyukkie noona menangis,bersandar pada tembok dan merangkul kedua lututnya, perlahan ku dekati hyukkie noona

"hyukkie noona?kau menangis?"ucapku,kulihat ia tersentak buru-buru menghapus airmatanya

"ya ryeowook-ah, sejak kapan kau disini?"kini ia berdiri menghampiriku

"aku bertanya padamu noona, apa benar kau menyukai Donghae hyung?"

"wookie-ah'apa yang kau bicarakan?aku dan hyungmu hanya teman.."

"benarkah seperi itu?tapi kenapa perasaanku berkata lain.."

"itu hanya perasaanmu saja,jelas-jelas hae itu kekasih Arha.."ucapnya tersenyum bahkan kurasa itu adalah senyum yang di paksakan

"iya kau benar tapi kenapa aku selalu melihatmu menangis saat hyung bersama noona.."ucapku lagi kulihat ia mulai bingung

"itu... itu karna..,sesungguhnya aku tak menangis karna hyungmu tapi karna orang lain"kilah hyukkie aku tersentum miris,sesungguhnya,akupun sama sepertinya, maka akupun paham apa yang dirasakannya.

"iya karna orang lain. Karna Ahra noona kembali muncul dalam kehidupan hyung,dan membuatmu cemburu! Begitukan?"

"YA KIM RYEOWOOK!"teriaknya keras,mencoba menyembunyikan bening di sudut matanya

"katakan noona! Kau mencintai Donghae hyung kan?"

"iya, aku mencintainya, "AKU MENCINTAI DONGHAE KAU PUASSS?"ucapnya emosi dia menangis,demi apapun aku merasa sangat bersalah

"kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?"

"apa kau pikir setelah mengatakannya semua akan berubah lebih baik?apa kau pikir setelah aku mengatakannya Donghae akan meninggalkan Ahra untukku?tidak'jawabannya tetap tidak. Aku mencintai hae sama seperti kau mencintai Ahra.! Aku mencintai hae, aku mencintainya seperti orang bodoh,yang menahan hati saat mendengar ia mengeluhkan orang lain!,mengagumi orang lain"teriaknya dengan emosi tertahan, kembali duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok

"noona kau?"

"hyukkie kau mencintaiku?bagaimana mungkin?"

Deggg

Suara itu,reflek aku dan hyukkie noona memandang ke sumber suara, kami tersentak, Entah sejak kapan hyung berdiri di depan pintu.

**to be continued**

**sebelumnya mian readerdeul,bila ff ini pendek he, author lge sangat miskin semangat, di tambah tugas yang menumpuk di akhir bulan* curhat curcol***

**buat semua reader yang udah review jeongmal gumowo**

**choryeonni :wookpa milikku#plakk, digampar ryeosomnia, masih belum ikhlas memberikannya pada hyukpa kkk**

**yang kebetulan lewat review ne, buat tambahan semangat author yang lagi kekeringan semangat**

**gumowo :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sarange Noona

Chapter 11

**Array'ryeowook always**

Donghae POV

Kumengintari kampus mencari sosok wookie, heran kemana perginya anak itu, di kelas tak ada, ruang musik nihil,lalu kemana dia?sesaat kulihat bayangannya di ruang dance. Apa yang dilakukannya disana?tak mau penasaran akupun menghampirinya, namun mungkin harus ku hentikan langkahku saat ku tahu ia bersama hyukkie.

"iya, aku mencintainya, "AKU MENCINTAI DONGHAE KAU PUASSS?"

Deggg

Bagai tersambar petir aku mendengarnya tapi sungguh ku tak ingin beranjak,aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh yang terjadi di belakangku.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"ku dengar suara berat ryeowookie

"apa kau pikir setelah mengatakannya semua akan berubah lebih baik?apa kau pikir setelah aku mengatakannya Donghae akan meninggalkan Ahra untukku?tidak'jawabannya tetap tidak. Aku mencintai hae sama seperti kau mencintai Ahra.! Aku menintai hae aku mencintainya seperti orang bodoh,yang menahan hati saat mendengar ia mengeluhkan orang lain!"teriaknya dengan emosi tertahan, kembali duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

Ya Tuhan,hyukkie,sebegitukah rasamu?sebegitu badohnyakah aku,begitu relanya kau menjadi orang bodoh untukku,sudah aku sudah tak ingin bersembunyi lagi

"noona kau?"

"hyukkie kau mencintaiku?bagaimana mungkin?"ucapku,sontak kulihat mereka tersentak,apalagi hyukkie,wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmata itu kini dihiasnya dengan raut ketakutan. "wookie-ah bisa tinggalkan kami sendiri,!"ucapku lembut, perlahan wookie melangkah pergi hingga kini tinggalah aku dan dia.

"hae mianhae...,!"ucapnya memalingkan muka,seakan menyembunyikan gurat kesedihan diwajahnya.

"jadi yang ku dengar itu benar?HYUKKIE JAWAB AKU!,benarkah yang kudengar?"teriakku dengan emosi naik turun,kulihat ia hanya mengangguk,saat itulah airmatanya jatuh, ya airmata,berapa kali aku membuat seseorang menangis,yang pertama adikku,lalu Ahra, dan sekarang hyukkie, apa kehadiranku menuai derita.

AKKHHH

DUAGGKK...

Keras kupukulkan kepalan tanganku,ke tembok ruangan ini,sakit perih terasa,apalagi kini darah segar mulai merembes,beginikah cinta mempermainkan kami?

"Donghae hentikan,!"

Normal POV

Perasaan hyukkie sungguh hancur,lekas ditariknya tangan Donghae yang berlumuran darah,dan di balutnya dengan saputangan miliknya

Greppp

reflek Donghae merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan erat,membiarkan gadis yang juga sahabatnya itu menangis di pelukannya.

"mianhae hae-ah..."

"aku yang harusnya minta maaf hyukkie,maaf karna aku telah menyakitimu, maaf karna aku telah mengukir harapan palsu untukmu, maaf karna ku tetap tak bisa membuka hati untukmu, dan maaf bila aku sungguh tak bisa meninggalkan Ahra untukmu,mianhae hyukkie.. jeongmal mianhae..."

"hiks...hiks..gwenchanna hae,na gwenchanna...jangan kau teruskan lagi,cukup aku mengerti,mianhae hae,mianhae.. sungguh aku akan melupakanmu..."tangis hyukkie,Donghae hanya mengangguk terus memeluk sahabatnya itu,sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Ryeowookie,laki-laki yang sebenarnya masih dibalik pintu itupun menitihkan airmata,lekas ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan koridor itu,berbeda dengan gadis yang kebetulan melihatnya kini justru perlahan mendekat membuka pintu itu,lirih sangat lirih hingga mungkin semutpun tak mendengarnya.

Deggg

Gadis itu memegang dadanya kuat,apa yang ia lihat ini sungguh membakar hatinya, te tes tes... airmatanya jatuh perlahan, terus di bungkamnya mulutnya agar tiada isak tangis yang terdengar, pelukan itu,ciuman itu apa arti semuanya, dan hatinya terus bertanya-tanya,tak kuasa iapun meninggalkan tempat itu terus berlari menyusuri koridor tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti hingga

Brakkk

Gadis itu terjatuh,karna menabrak seorang laki-laki yang kini masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

"mianhae..aku tidak hati-hati.."ucap gadis itu,laki-laki itu terhenyak,lekas mendongakkan kepalanya menatap gadis,bermata sembap yang masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Ahra Noona,?"panggil laki-laki itu,reflek ia mendongakkan kepala ketika mengenal suara itu

"ryeowookie?"ucapnya terkejut,buru-buru Ahra menghapus airmatanya.

"noona, apa yang terjadi?kenapa kau menangis?"tanya ryeowook panik,

"aniyo,gwenchanna.."ucap Ahra melangkah pergi

Greppp

seketika ryeowook menahan tangannya

"katakan padaku apa yang terjadi,!kenapa kau menangis?"ucap ryeowook penuh selidik membuat Ahra makin berkaca-kaca.

"aniyo,ryeowook-ah lepaskan.."ucap Ahra emosi,dihempaskannya tangan ryeowook dan pergi

Grepp

Sekali lagi ryeowook mencengkam tangannya,kali ini lebih kuat, memaksa ahra untuk menatapnya, sebongkah tatapan tajam yang redup

"Noona,!apapun yang terjadi diantara kita kau tak boleh menghapusku begitu saja,!arra!" jika kau tak bisa menjadikanku yang kau cintai, setidaknya jadikan aku sahabat yang mengerti,ne.."ucapnya lembut,dilihatnya Ahra hanya mengangguk."kita bicara di atas.."tambah ryeowook,dan menarik tangan ahra yang memang daritadi belum di lepaskannya menuju loteng.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ahra berdiri di depan pagar pembatas loteng yang tingginya hanya setengah badannya, sebongkah matanya yang sayu kini menatap sekeliling, dengan ketinggiannya kini tentu dapat dilihatnya pemandangan kota seoul di bawah sana, sementara ryeowookie laki-laki itu lebih memilih duduk berselonjor,di pagar pembatas,menekuk kaki kanannya sebagai penyangga tangan dan bersandar pada tiang lama mereka terdiam.

"benarkah tak ingin bicara?"tanya ryeowookie,Ahra menghela nafas panjang,menatap langit luas di atas sana.

"sebenarnya..."

Flash back ON

Ahra POV

Kutatap jam tangan yang melingkar ditanganku,kenapa Donghae sangat lama, bukankah ia bilang hanya ingin mengembalikan handphone pada ryeowook,karna bosan menunggunya akupun mencarinya,menanyakan pada setiap mahasiswa,barangkali ada yang melihatnya.

"vic,apakah kau melihat hae?"tanyaku pada salah seorang sahabatku

"oh aku tadi melihatnya,berjalan ke ruang dance.."cari saja disana,!"

"oke gumowo ne,"ucapku bernafas lega,lekas ku membawa langkahku keruang Dance namun seketika langkahku terhenti,kulihat ryeowookie menangis bersandar pada pintu,apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di ruangan itu,setelah kulihat ryeowookie melangkah pergi,akupun memberanikan diri mendekat dan memutar knop pintu.

Degg

Hatiku berdenyut nyeri,bagaimana tidak, kulihat kekasih yang sangat ku cintai memeluk wanita lain, yang katanya adalah sahabatnya,tapi apa jadinya bila sebenarnya akupun menyadari bila sahabatnya itu sebenarnya menaruh hati untuknya,apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,kenapa mereka menangis? Kenapa Hae memeluknya dengan begitu erat?dan kenapa hae mencium pucuk kepalanya.? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memberondongku. kututup mulutku rapat dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Flashback OFF

"jadi karna itu?"

"ryeowook-ah.."

"kenapa kau begitu bodoh noona?bukankah sejak dulu kau tahu kalau dia mencintaimu,lalu kenapa masih seperti ini?"

"tapi aku melihat..."

"noona,asal kau tahu, semua yang kau lihat tak seperti yang kau bayangkan..."

"jangan-jangan kau tahu sesuatu.."

"ne.."ucapnya singkat,turun dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan mendekat bersandar di samping Ahra. "kau memang benar hyukkie noona memang mencintai hyung,tapi hyung hanya mencintaimu noona hanya kau, dia menolak halus semua perasaan hyukkie noona yang selama ini didekatnya karna kau.."

"karna aku?lalu kenapa hae memeluk hyukkie sebegitu erat,kenapa ia menciumnya dengan sebegitu tulus?"tanya Ahra kini bola matanya semakin berkaca,ryeowook semakin mendekat, di bingkainya wajah ahra dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau cemburu noona?kenapa kau seperti anak kecil?aku tahu semua wanita pasti akan sakit karna itu, namun apakah karna itu, kau akan meragukan perasaan hyungku?kau bodoh'apakah kau lupa bahwa hyungku pernah merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini,apa kau ingat bagaimana perasaan hyung saat noona bersamaku dulu,saat kau memelukku saat kau menciumku,diapun juga sakit..."

"ryeowook-ah aku..."

Grepp

Reflek ryeowook memeluk ahra,bukan bermaksud apa-apa,hanya berusaha menyembunyikan bening disudut matanya.

"jangan berfikir macam-macam karna aku memelukmu ne,aku memelukmu,karna tak ingin melihat calon kakak iparku menangis,kau harus menjaga hyung, mencintainya dan membuat ia bahagia,dan kaupun harus berjanji akan tetap menyayangi adiknya yang cengeng ini arra?"ucap ryeowook panjang,tak perduli seberapa berat kata itu terlontar juga,sesaat dirasakannya dadanya mulai sesak,sesuatu mungkin akan segera keluar dari mulutnya,tanpa sepengetahuan Ahra,ryeowookpun mengeluarkan saputangannya,menempelkan di mulutnya

"huk.."

"ryeowook-ah.."

"gwenchanna.."ucap ryeowook,mempererat pelukan ahra,hingga gadis itu tak bisa melihatnya,sesaat di lihatnya saputangannya

"darah.."batinnya,dan di jatuhkannya sapu tangannya ke bawah loteng sana,kembali memeluk ahra.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook POV

Aku terpaku ketika memesuki rumah,bagaimana tidak,kini oemma,hyung dan dokter siwon pamanku, menatap lekat padaku, apa yang terjadi? oemma menangis dan menghampiriku.

Grepp

Kurasa tangan oemma memelukku erat,dia menangis

"oemma gwenchanna?"

"dasar anak nakal,kenapa menyembunyikan semuanya dari oemma ne?wae..oemma.."

"oemma gwenchanna,aku masih sehat..aku tak apa''ucapku,pelan kulepas pelukannya,agar dapat kulihat oemma yang begitu menyayangiku.

"wookie-ah..my child...mulai besok kita akan urus kepindahan kuliahmu ne,lusa kita akan ke German, kata pamanmu,ada dokter yang sangat berpengalaman disana.."

"aniyo oemma,gwenchanna.."

"gwenchanna maksudmu?akhir-akhir ini kau sering pinsan dan muntah darah,masih bilang baik-baik saja.."

"hyungg..!"

"wookie-ah,yang dikatakan hyung dan oemmamu benar,sebaikknya kau turuti keinginan kami ne,"

"wookie-ah,oemma mohon ne,kita pergi.. eomma benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu..."kulihat tangis oemmaku kembali pecah.

Greppp

Kupeluk ia erat._oemma akupun sebenarnya sungguh tak ingin meninggalkan kalian_.gumanku dalam hati,dan kami semuapun berpelukan.

Array'ryeowook Always

Dikamar ini aku hanya berdua bersama hyung,aku yang menatapnya dan dia yang sibuk,menyiapkan obat-obatan untukku.

"hyung,'apa kau benar ingin aku meminum semua obat itu.."

"ne,"

"bagaimana kalau aku overdosis,?"

"tidak akan!'buka mulutmu..."ucapnya,dan kini dimasukkannya beberapa butir pil ke mulutku"nah sekarang minum...!"kali ini airputih yang ia sodorkan.

"hyung,besok temuilah noona,dia ingin bicara denganmu..."

"ne..sudah jangan bicara apa-apa cepat tidur..!"ucapnya,menyuruhku berbaring,membenahi selimutku dan tak lupa mencium keningku."hyung keluar ya..."ucapnya dan beranjak membuka pintu

"hyung saranghae..."ucapku pelan,diapun berhenti dan menatapku,kini kulihat kesedihannya.

"nado saranghae...sudah cepatlah tidur.."dan iapun menutup pintu,sejenak kutersenyum, hyungku adalah segalanya bagiku.

**to be continued**

**akh... akhirnya bisa update juga,walau gag panjang hehehe... mohon dimaklumi bisa jelek ya readerdeul.**

**buat chingudeul:clouds1309,ryeo ryeo ryeong,choryeoni,dan haefishy gumowo atas semangatnya ya chingu, saranghae buat kalian.**

**buat yang lewat,review ne... **

**gumowo*author bow***


	12. Chapter 12

Sarange Noona

Chapter 12

Ryeowook POV

Hari ini adalah terakhirku berada di kampus ini sebelum pada akhirnya ku pergi ke German untuk berobat, aku tak tahu apa ini terbaik atau bukan, karna semua ini adalah keputusan yang dibuat eomma untukku, maka sebelum ku pergi ingin segera kuakhiri apapun yang telah aku mulai disini. Pelan ku tarik Donghae hyung mengikuti langkahku menuju taman belakang.

"wookie ya! Kita mau kemana ne?"tanya hyungku padaku,aku malas menjawab, hanya ku lemparkan seutas senyum padanya. Sampai tibalah kami di tempat tujuan asal. Taman belakang, disana sudah kulihat noona tersenyum menyambut kami. Segera kuhempaskan tangan donghae hyung, dan mendorongnya ke arah noona.

"ya wookie, kau..."dengus Hae hyung padaku sebelum pada akhirnya ia tersenyum pada noona.

"Ya! Selesaikan masalah kalian berdua, aku muak melihatnya.."ucapku dengan senyuman cuek, mereka hanya tersenyum kikuk, sedang aku memilih untuk berjalan menjauh dan duduk di bawah pohon yang tak begitu jauh dari mereka, tiduran di bangku kayu panjang. Berbantal buku tebal yang kukeluarkan dari dalam tasku. Menekuk sebelah kakiku dan membiarkan satunya terjuntai ke tanah.

Ryeowook POV end

Normal POV

Ahra gadis yang awalnya terdiam cukup lama itupun, mulai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sepasang mata Hae, yang telah menatap dalam meminta penjelasan.

"hae mianhae... kemarin aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan hyukkie..."jelas Ahra, donghae tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Di pegangnya kedua pundak gadis itu kuat, yang sontak membuat gadis itu mendongak memandangnya.

"aku tahu.. dan kau salah paham padaku ne?"

"hae..."

"ahra-ah.. kita sudah sangat jauh, aku mohon jangan pernah sekalipun kau ragukan cintaku ne, aku menganggap hyukkie adalah teman, percayalah cukup kau satu-satunya. Cukup kau ahra, cukup kau.."ucap Donghae penuh penekanan, airmata Ahra meleleh cepat Donghae merengkuhnya ke dekapannya.

greppp

"ahra-ah.. mianhae mianhae karna cukup membuatmu terluka selama ini, mianhae untuk semua airmata yang kau teteskan selama ini, mianhae mianhae mianhae..."

"hae..."

"jeongmal gumowo.. saranghae.. menikahlah denganku... cho Ahra.."ucap Donghae serius, membuat Ahra sontak membulatkan matanya, ryeowook menoleh kearahnya. Bagaimana Ahra, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"hae kau?"ucap Ahra ragu, ia memang mencintai Donghae iapun tahu itu, namun untuk menikah tak tahu kenapa rasanya sangat sulit. Hae yang melihat keraguan Ahra pun kembali menatapnya lembut.

"ahra-ah.. aku mencintaimu, itulah sebabnya, aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu, ku mohon menikahlah denganku ne, agar hanya maut yang memisahkan kita.."jelas Donghae tak tahu kenapa Ahra hanya menitihkan airmata.

"ya Ahra kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Donghae, lekas dihapusnya airmata dipipi kekasihnya itu, apa kau keberatan menikah denganku?"

"ani, aku mau menikah denganmu, nado saranghae.. kim Donghae..."ucap Ahra, pandangan matanya masih menatap sepasang mata Donghae yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang sungguh tak terkira.

"jeongmal gumowo Ahra-ah. Gumowo gumowo..."

Spontan Donghae memeluknya, erat sangat erat, seolah hae takut bila suatu saat nanti akan kehilangannya. Perlahan ditariknya dagu Ahra, dan mengeliminasi jarak dantara mereka. Ahra mulai memejamkan matanya, tatkala dirasa sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirnya.

Normal POV end

Ryeowook POV

Aku duduk disini, bukan berharap menjadi orang bodoh yang dengan setia menonton drama percintaan antara saudaraku dan orang yang aku cintai. Aku disini hanya untuk menguji hati, seberapa besar aku bisa bertahan dalam keadaan ini?agar nantinya aku terbiasa, aku terbiasa melihat kemesraan mereka. Terbiasa mendengar sejuta kata cinta yang menguap dari bibir mereka. Namun ternyata semua sungguh tak mudah. Ikhlas adalah kata begitu sulit ku lakukan.

_jeongmal gumowo.. saranghae.. menikahlah denganku... cho Ahra.."_ku dengar kata itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulut hyungku. Sakit, kenapa rasa sakit masih terasa sampai saat ini. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja author yang membuat peranku seperti ini#plakk. Lekas kupasangkan earphone ke kedua telingaku, entah lagu apa yang berputar aku tak perduli, asalkan bukan lantunan cinta hyungku pada Ahra, mataku masih tetap memandang mereka, memandang setiap jengkal yang di lakukan hyungku pada Ahra, tak perduli itu akan membuat mataku panas, perih atau berair sekalipun, aku harus tetap berusaha membiasakan diri, sampai kulihat kedua bibir mereka bertemu, ku pegangi dadaku, benar-benar perih. Cukup sudah aku tak mampu lagi. Lekas ku pejamkan mataku, menarik buku tebal yang tadi jadi bantalanku untuk menutupi mukaku. Terus seperti itu hingga airmata ini tak akan pernah di lihat siapa- siapa.

'ya wookie-ah iroena palli palli..."sesaat ku dengar suara donghae hyung memanggilku, sesekali mengguncangkan badanku, akupun menyingkirkan buku dimukaku saat kurasa airmataku sudah kering, rona kebahagiaan menghiasi paras mereka.

"wae hyung?aku masih ngantuk..."

"kalau begitu tidur di rumah saja.."

"ani, kau sudah terlanjur membangunkanku, kau harus tanggung jawab."ucapku datar membuat mereka menatap aneh, sesaat aku tertawa evil." Hyung besok aku akan berangkat, hari ini kita jalan- jalan yuk.."

"jalan-jalan? Kemana?"tanya hyungku, aku tersenyum jahil.

"pokoknya aku yang tertukan, noona ayo.."ucapku tersenyum, langsung ku tarik tangan noona mengikutiku, sejenak mereka terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian justru tertawa mengikutiku, tempat pertama yang kami kunjungi tentu saja kedai ice cream, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba aku ingin kesana? Apakah untuk mendinginkan hatiku, tak tahulah aku hanya ingin kesana.

Setelah dua puluh menit menempuh perjalanan, hae hyung menghentikan mobilnya di H&G cafe, perlahan aku cepat masuk dan duduk di dekat jendela, langsung diikuti hyung dan noona.

"wookie-ah, kau ingin ice cream rasa apa, vanilla,strawberry atau..."

"aniyo hyung, aku ingin rasa coklat..."jawabku singkat, membuat mereka mengerutkan kening

"kenapa rasa coklat wookie, kau kan biasanya suka vanilla.."

"tapi aku juga ingin tahu rasa coklat itu bagaimana?"

"wookie kau aneh,ya sudah kita pesan rasa coklat..."ucap hyungku akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan ice creampun datang, aku memakannya sangat lahap, sesekali melirik, hyung dan noona, mereka makan dengan bahagia.

"wookie ya! Kau sudah besar, makan pelan-pelan ne, "ucap hyungku, kurasakan tangannya mengacak rambutku gemas, sentuhan hyungku, tawa noona, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan semua itu.

"hyung, mendekatlah padaku, aku ingin berfoto denganmu,"ucapku sembari menarik hyung ke sisiku "noona tolong ambilkan foto kami ne,"tambahku dan kuserahkan handphone pada noona. Dan mulai berpose imut dengan hyung.

"ok kalian siap, one two three.. "

Klik...

"wah kalian imut sekali..."ucap noona sembil tertawa memperlihatkan fotonya padaku dan hyung, foto aku dan hyung saling merangkul dan membentuk tanda V.

"noona noona.. sekarang kau ikut foto bersama kami ne?"ucapku,dan kini kami berfoto bertiga dengan posisi aku di antara mereka..."wah noona kau terlihat jelek.."candaku yang di hadiahi jitakan olehnya. Dan hae hyung dia pasti akan tertawa, dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutku yang kurasa sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"wookie, sudah selesai ne, sekarang kita mau kemana?"tanya hyungku

"aku ingin pergi ke taman ria.."ucapku asal, sejenak mereka menatapku heran, namun kemudian tertawa, dan segera menarikku, meninggalkan tempat itu, tak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya kamipun sampai ke taman ria, suasana sangat ramai, aku menarik mereka menikmati semua wahana yang ada, mulai dari kuda kudaan, kereta gantung, mobil balap, sampai rollercoster. Tak perduli akan rasa sakitnya di dadaku, tak tahu kenapa. Aku rasanya ingin menikmati sedikit waktu yang tersisa ini.

"wookie gwenchanna?kau berkeringat?"ucap hyungku khawatir, lekas ia menghapus keringatku dengan tissu yang di berikan noona.

"wookie, kau kurang sehat. Kita pulang saja sekarang ne,?"

"aniyo noona, gwenchanna"hyung besok aku akan berangkat ke German, aku ingin menikmati apapun disini, setelah ini kita pergi ke auditorium musical ne.."ucapku memelas, merekapun hanya menangguk, walau ku tahu dalam hati mereka sangat khawatir

Tak menunggu lama, akhirnya mobil yang kami tumpangipun sampai di auditorium musical. Saat pertama kali pintu terbuka, hal yang pertama kali ku temui adalah ruangan yang sangat luas, megah dimana terdapat stage musical yang menakjubkan. Tempat duduk penonton bertingkat membentuk setengah lingkaran.

"hyung.. kau duduklah disitu. Aku dan noona akan memainkan music untukmu.."

"benarkah?"

"mwo?"

"ayolah noona.. kita sudah lama tak main music bersama.."ucapku manja, kulihat ia kembali tersenyum

"ne, kita main.."ucapnya pun mencari posisi, kini aku telah terduduk di depan grandpiano berwarna hitam, sedang noona dia telah bersiap dengan biolanya. Sesaat ku pandangi hae hyung. Yang terduduk di deretan bangku depan sedang tersenyum lekat pada kami.

"noona... only hope.."ucapku lirih, dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Akupun mulai menekan tuts-tuts pianoku, sementara iapun memulai memainkan biolanya menyelaraskan dengan irama yang buat, alunan music yang lirih namun sendu kinipun membahana di ruangan itu. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku ingin memilih lagu itu. Karna begitulah cintaku pada noona. Only hope, hanya sebuah harapan. Setiap nada yang kubuat. Itulah adalah rasa hatiku.

Ryeowook POV end

Donghae POV

Aku masih disini, diam menatap wookie dan Ahra, saeng yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini. Dan wanita yang sangat ku cintai. Kasihku pada mereka sama besar, sungguh ku tak ingin kehilangan satu di antaranya. Wookie, saengku, sejak pagi tadi aku merasa dia mulai bertingkah aneh, mengerjakan apapun yang ingin dia kerjakan, menyelesaikan apapun yang telah ia mulai, merasakan apapun yang belum ia rasakan. Seolah tiada waktu untuk menikmati semuanya lagi. Sungguh aku sangat ketakutan _"Tuhan... aku mohon jangan kau ambil adikku dari sisiku..."_

Ting ting tinggggg...

Permainan berhenti, lekas ku bertepuk tangan menghampiri mereka.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Hari semakin gelap, selepas mengantar ahra pulang, kini hanya tersisa aku dan wookie di mobil ini. Aku menyetir dan ia tertidur di kursi penumpang, terlihat wajah polosnya itu kini tertutup oleh poninya yang memanjang. Aku tahu dia kelelahan, tapi akupun tahu dari hari demi hari tubuhnya semakin kurus dan pucat, perlahan ku parkirkan mobil di depan rumah, lekas keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang disisi wookie berada.

"wookie iroena.. kita sudah sampai rumah.."ucapku pelan, ku lihat ia mengeliat kecil, dan mulai mengerjabkan matanya.

"ne hyung.."jawabnya singkat, dan iapun mulai beranjak dari mobil, berjalan pelan di depanku, ada rasa ketakutan yang muncul begitu saja saat kulihat langkahnya menjauh, bahkan tak terasa kini airmataku menetes,lekas ku mempercepat langkahku, spontan menariknya dalam dekapanku.

_greppp_

"hyung gwenchanna?"tanyanya, aku sungguh tak tahu harus menjawab apa, haruskah ku katakan ketakutanku? jawabannya adalah tidak dan semakin ku eratkan pelukanku.

"ne gwenchanna saeng, hyung hanya ingin memelukmu..."

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook POV

Kini kami telah berada di bandara. Rencananya, hanya aku oemma dan paman siwon yang akan berangkat, sedang Donghae hyung, akan kuliah sambil mengurus perusahaan. Di sekelilingku kini sudah ada oemma, paman siwon, hae hyung, noona, dan sahabatku kyuhyun, changmin dan Minho

"wookie ya, kau harus cepat sembuh ne, aku janji nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh aku akan mengajarimu bermain game.."

"iya wookie, jika kau sembuh nanti, aku akan membuatkanmu pesta wine.."tambah changmin yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Minho.

"ani, jangan dengarkan dia wookie, jika kau sembuh nanti, aku juga akan berhenti minum.." kali ini minho yang bicara, kami semua hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"nene.. aku akan menagih janji kalian satu-satu.."ucapku tertawa, sesaat ku dengar pengumuman keberangkatan, ternyata begitu cepat waktu berjalan. Satu- persatu ku peluk mereka semua, mulai dari hae hyung, noona , kyuhyun, changmin dan minho.

"hae, ahra, kyu, changmin-ah, minho, kami pergi dulu ne,"

"ne oemma, adjumma..."jawab mereka serempak

"kau harus cepat sembuh, na saeng.."ucap hyungku, aku hanya mengangguk patuh, berjalan mengikuti oemma, sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Namun belum begitu jauh, langkahku terhenti, lekas ku balikkan badan, menatap satu bayang yang pasti akan sangat ku rindukan noona, spontan aku berlari

_greppp_

memeluknya erat, membuatnya terkejut namun tak memberontak.

_"noona, apa setelah ini aku bisa melihatmu lagi?"_innerku dalam hati"aku pasti akan merindukanmu noona.."

"ne.. makanya kau harus cepat sembuh,"ucapnya pelan melepas pelukanku, akupun tersenyum pasti

"hyung.. jangan cemburu padaku ne.."godaku mereka semua tertawa

"anak nakal.. sudah sana cepat berangkat..!" omel hyungku, akupun hanya mengerling nakal kembali melambaikan tangan. Dan mengikuti oemma.

Ryeowook POV end

Normal POV

"ya.. wookie berangkat, dunia pasti akan sepi.."

"ia, dan mahkluk evil disamping kita, akan merajalela.."

"YA! Kurang ajar kalian..."ucap kyuhyun, dan mereka bertigapun berkejar kejaran di bandara.

"ahra-ah, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita..."

"hae.. jangan terburu-buru... sebaiknya cari makan dulu aku lapar..."jawab Ahra, dan merekapun bersama-sama meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara di lain pihak di suatu barr.. terlihat gadis cantik, dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan, terus meneguk alkohol, bahkan kini bisa dihitung, berapa gelas yang tergeletak di meja. Wajahnya kusut sangat berantakan.

"ternyata.. membalikkan hati.. tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.."ucapnya sesak, dan ia terus meneguk minuman di gelasnya.

tbc

mian harus tbc, di sini chingudeul, jujur tangan author udah kram hehe#plakk

buat chingudeul semua yang udah review, yang namanya gag bisa tak sebut satu satu, sekali lagi jeongmal gumowo, dan mian kalau alur'nya kecepetan, author lagi memburu imajenasi yang berkeliaran dan takut hilang, sekali lagi gumowo buat review'nya

yang udah terlanjur lewat, tinggalin review'nya ne...

gumowo :)


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Sarange Noona

Rated : T

Cast : Ryeowook Ahra Donghae hyukkie Henry

Disclaimer : semua tokoh adalah milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama'

Summary : Semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya

Chapter 13

Happy reading

Ryeowook POV

Aku berdiri tegak di depan jendela kamarku, dari sini bisa kulihat tatanan pesta pernikahan hyungku Kim Donghae dan mantan kekasihku Cho Ahra, hemm.. sangat miris bukan? tadinya aku berfikir, lebih baik aku gantung diri saja dari pada harus melihat pernikahan ini, tapi kenapa sekarang semua perasaan itu hilang, percaya tak percaya, sekarang aku seperti merasakan hatiku terasa sangat ringan, tak berat seperti dulu, apa ini karna dia, henry... bagaimana kabarnya gadis itu? jujur aku sangat berdosa padanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. saat itu, eomaku sakit dan aku harus pulang saat itu juga.

"Saengi..." aku tersentak, semua lamunanku buyar tatkala kudengar sura hae hyung memanggilku, lekas ku menoleh..

"hae.. hyung kau tampan sekali... " ucapku kagum, lekas kupeluk dia, bisa kurasa ia tersenyum dan menepuk punggungku, hyungku memang tampan, hari ini dia mengenakan setelan jas hitam khas mempelai pria, dia pasti akan sangat serasi bersanding dengan Ahra noona yang cantik...

"ryeowook-ah... "

"ne.." ucapku pelan, dia melepaskan pelukanku, sejenak penatapku dalam

"hyung.. "

" gumawo saengi, jeongmal gumawo... hyung mencintaimu, saranghae nae dongsaeng.. "dan tangannya mengacak rambutku gemas... "

"kya... hyung, kau merusak tatanan rambutku... "

"ck, mianhae... eh jam berapa ini, acaranya akan segera di mulai kajja... "

"ah ne... " jawabku, dan kami berduapun lekas meninggalkan kamarku.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Kupandangi jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, 09.55 sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, dan kisah cintaku yang panjang dan menyakitkan akan menemui titik penyelesaian, dari ujung sana kulihat mobil audi 8 melintas pelan , mobil indah itu kini telah terhias rangkaian bunga dan pita. dari dalamnya, turun seorang mempelai wanita yang sangat cantik jelita, Ahra noona, dia mengenakan gaun pengantin panjang yang sangat anggun dan mempesona, senyumnya.. akh senyumnya.. oh Tuhan, kumohon jangan buat aku jatuh hati lagi padanya.

Donghae POV

Alunan musik classic, mendayu, di ujung sana kulihat Hankyung adjushi, menggandeng Cho Ahra, calon istriku, cantik manis dengan hati yang berdebar- debar aku menantikan setiap langkahnya,

"Kim Donghae... aku pasrahkan putriku padamu, jaga dia dengan baik ne.. " ucap adjusshi, sembari menyatukan tanganku dan ahra, dengan penuh keyakinan akupun mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Dan kini aku dan ahra berjalan beriringan menuju altar kami.

Ryeowook POV,

dengan perasaan yang sulit aku artikan, ku menikmati jalannya ikrat janji suci,

"saya bersedia... "

Deggg

tes tes tes..

Jantungku berdenyut kencang, tanpa kurasa airmata membasahi pipiku, tapi ini berbeda, bila dulu aku menangis karna sakit, sekarang aku menangis karna sangat bahagia, bahagia karna sepasang insan yang saling mencintai itu bersatu. dengan cepat ku seka airmataku, sebelum banyak orang yang tahu, banyak orang yang melihat dan berfikir macam- macam padaku.

"ah ryeowook-ah kau menangis? gwenchanna? "

"eh kyu, ne gwenchanna.. "

"wook-ah, jangan bilang kau... apa kau masih mencintai noonaku? "

"mwo?aishh jinja.. " dan dengan gemas, akupun menjitak kepalanya, yang nyengir GJ, puas aku bermain dengan Kyuhyun kini pandanganku beralih pada hae hyung, ahra noona dan eomma yang telah berdiri diatas panggung memberi sambutan. Hae hyung berpidato tepatnya.

"sekali lagi, aku mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar- besarnya, kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir, dan ikut mendoakan kami hari ini, jeongmal gumawo.. dan untuk dongsaengku Kim ryeowook, terimakasih telah menjadi adikku, terimaksih telah menjadi saeng terhebat untukku... "

"hyung... "

"ryeowookie.. hyung mencintaimu, bolehkah bila hyung memintamu untuk membagi sedikit suara emasmu... "

"MWO? "

"hehe.. mian saeng, dihari pernikahan hyungmu ini, apa kau tak mau menyumbang satu lagu... "

"ah ne, sejak ryeowook sakit, dia jarang sekali menyanyi, ayolah wookie, nyanyikan satu lagu untukku.. " kali ini ahra noona yang meminta, lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya, yang membuatku 100% tak bisa menolak.

"kim ryeowook kim ryeowook kim ryeowook... " terdengar semua tamu, memanggilku bersahut sahutan, sepertinya aku benar- benar jadi artis dadakan.

Dengan cengar cengir GJ akupun lekas menaiki podium, tak lupa terlebih dahulu menghadiahkan deathglare pada hae hyung yang hanya ia balas dengan senyuman...

Dan akupun mulai duduk di depan grandpiano warna hitamku, love is sweet itulah lagu yang hendak aku mainkan, perlahan jemariku mulai mengetuk tuts tuts piano, memulai nada- nada awal, pelan dan nyata aku mulai menutup mataku menghayati setiap ketukan, setiap irama lembut sangat lembut, namun gerakan tanganku terhenti saat ku dengar ada suara alat musik lain di sekitarku, biola.. aku mendengar suara biola melengkapi pianoku, akupun mengedarkan pandanganku, suara biolapun makin nyata, apakah ini hausinasi? kurasa tidak, apakah pantas aku sendiri menyebut diriku berhalusinasi, bila undangan yang lainpun mulai membelah kerumunan, seolah membiarkan suara itu untuk lewat... lama aku menantinya sangat lama, bahkan aku mengabaikan pianoku, mengabaikan hae hyung dan ahra noona, yang terus memanggilku, demi apapun aku sangat penasaran.

satu menit dua menit, ayolah munculkau pemain biola, jangan menyiksaku seperti ini...

Deggg

Jantungku berdenyut hebat, mataku membulat, aku hanya menganga tak percaya, saat kulihat sosok yang aku rindukan selama ini muncul dihadapanku.

"Henry... " ucapku lirih, henry tersenyum manis padaku, sekarang aku telah turun dari podium, dan henry telah berhenti memainkan biolanya, sekarang kami telah berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak 2 meter, dan saling mengabaikan pandangan tamu- tamu yang kebingungan.

"ryeowook-ah... "

"bagaimana kau ada disini... ? " tanyaku lirih, dia hanya tersenyum lembut, tanpa berniat menjawab

"ya' itu karna paman dan calon bibimu ini maka berterimakasihlah.. "

aku kembali tercenggang, kini kulihat paman siwon dan pacarnya Kibum noona tampak berjalan menghampiriku, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua tampil sebagai pasangan spiderman, bukan menyelamatkan umat manusia, tapi menyelamatkan hatiku.

"paman, kibum noona bagaimana bisa kalian... "

"akh.. dasar namja pabbo, "

pletakkk

kali ini kibum noona, menjitak kepalaku, membuatku meringis sakit

"wook-ah, selepas kau pergi tiba-tiba, Henry pergi menemui Yesung, dari Yesunglah dia mendapatkan alamat kami, apa kau tahu, selama ini dia menangis sesenggukan saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan zhoumi.. "

"adjusshi... "

"henry-ah stop, jangan gengsi, lanjut... maka saat itu dia memohon padaku untuk mengantarkannya ke korea, dan berhubung momentnya cukup tepat, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya kesini sekarang... "

prok prok prok

puluhan orang memberi tepuk tangan untuk aksi pamanku yang satu ini, aishhh jinja, dan kuabaikan semuanya, mataku menatap lurus dan lembut pada henry yang lebih memilih diam, dengan senyuman yang sulit ku artikan.

"henry-ah... mianhae... " ucapku lirih

"apakah hanya begitu...? "

deggg

Hatiku kembali bergetar, seluruh memoriku di german dan austria pun bagai kaset yang kembali diputar, entah kenapa kini kurasakan liquid bening membasahi pipiku, tapi aku tetap mencoba tersenyum, lekas ku berlari menghampirinya

Grepp

kupeluk hangat tubuhnya yang sangat aku rindukan, bisa kurasa iapun membalas pelukanku..

"henry-ah... mianhae, sorry, i'am really sorry.. saranghae... I love you... "

"ryeowook-ah... I love you too... "

tepat, setelah kata itu terucap, terdengar alunan musik menggema di belakang kami.

_**Ddareureung sori juhnhwareul deulmyuhn deullyuhoneun geudae moksori,**_ ku dengar suara ahra noona menyanyi sembari menghampiriku

_**Bogopeun maeum ganulsu uhbsuh keunmamuhkgo juhnhwahaeddaeyo,**_ kali ini ku dengar hae hyung ikut bersua sembari meraih tangan ahra noona

**_Haenimi bangshil dalnimi binggeut Woorideurui sarangeul jikyuhbwa juneun guht gatayo,_** kali ini chingu terbaikku, ikut menyanyi, menghampiri kami.

_**Gaseumeuro neukkyuhbosey**__**o,**_eih hei.. kini suara mereka bernyanyi bersama, sejak kapan ini jadi paduau suara, terlebih changmin dan minho ikut nimbrung.

_**Nan uhlmamankeum geudaeane inneunji,**_ aku menanga tak percaya hyukkie noona dia ikut bernyanyi menghampiri kami? apa ia sudah mengikhlaskan hae hyung?

_**Geu ipsullo marhaeboseyo**_  
_**Oraejuhnbutuh nareul saranghaewaddago marieyo**_

_**Mannamyuhn ddaeron jogeuman ire hwareul naego torajijiman,**_ aku dan henry melepas pelukan saat kulihat paman siwon ikut bernyanyi.

_**Eure geu daeumen hwahaehaenohgo dorasuhsuh na honja woonne,**_ dan kibum noona ikut melengkapinya.

_**Saedeuri sogon kkotdeuri sugeun Woorideurui sarange jilturado haneungabwayo,**_ oh hae hyung, kenapa suaramu seakan mengajakku untuk bernyanyi, dan akupun mulai membuka suara

_**Gaseumeuro neukkyuhboseyo**_

_**Nan uhlmamankeum geudaeane inneunji,**_ eommaku ikut bernyanyi bersamaku  
_**Geu ipsullo marhaeboseyo**_  
_**Oraejuhnbutuh nareul saranghaewaddago marieyo**_

_**Woorideurui sarang gadeuk geudaeui nunsoge,**_ ku ulurkan tanganku, mengajak henry menari, dan iapun menerimanya.  
_**Geudaemanui sarang gadeuk naui maeum geuane nuhmchyuhyo.**_ kyu menyanyi sembari menyatukan tangan kami, oh bahagianya, dan kami semuapun menyanyi bersama sama.

_**Gaseumeuro neukkyuhboseyo**_  
_**Nan uhlmamankeum geudaeane inneunji**_  
_**Geu ipsullo marhaeboseyo**_  
_**Oraejuhnbutuh nareul saranghaewaddago marieyo**_

**our love, semua akan indah pada waktunya bukan?**

**THE END**

Akh akhir'nya bisa update jga, nie FF udah sangat2 lama gag terjamah, jeongmal mianhae bila FF ini sangat telat update, dan berakhir dengan ke- GJ-an tingkat tinggi *bow * FF ini adalah yang pertama array tulis di FFn, maap bila ada ketidak cocokan masalah pairing dsb, typo yang berserakan, jeongmal mianhae ne..

salam hangat untuk chingudeul yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini.

3002marya. Dhangko Love clouds Sung rae In XxstarlitxX audrey musaena thiefhanie. fhaa yumie wookie ryeo ryeo ryeong dan chingudeul yang tak bisa kusebut namanya satu satu, jeongmal gumawoyo *bow *

mohon kritik dan sarannya ne,

Regards

Array's


End file.
